Hikari's Big Problem
by Takari's eternal love
Summary: You will have to read to find out..Sorry.But it's a Takari!YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own Digimon or the Characters

7:15 Friday Morning at Takaishi apartment Brrriiiing...Brrriiiing...Takeru had woken up to the lound sound of his alarm clock waking him up to the last day of Junior year.Takeru stuck his head out of the covers, annoyed at the little noise maker he lifted his hands out the cover and knocked the alarm clock off his side dresser. Satisfied at what he did he turned to his other side dresser and looked at his picture of his loving girlfriend, Hikari Yagami. He and Hikari had been dating for 3 years and Takeru loved her even more with each passing day.Everyone always said that they were meant to be together, except Davis.Davis still tries to pursue Hikari every single day, but Takeru just laughs at him because he knows Hikari would never leave him.Takeru had gotten taller since we last remembered and alot handsomer.He became captain of the basketball team and now football team(not soccor if you get confused) in his sopomore year in high school.Girls was always jealous of Hikari because she was dating Takeru but she didn't care because she knows Takeru will always love her.Takeru also has gotten alot buffer now but still skinny, him and Davis was always in compitition over who has the best body(so far Takeru is winning).Takeru had gotten up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the last day of school.'Man,I sure hope this year goes out with a bang' Takeru thought as he entered the bathroom.  
"T.K. i'm fin to head to work honey, breakfest is in the microwave!" yelled Takeru's mother Nancy.  
"O.K...love you!"Takeru yelled back from inside the bathroom.  
"Love you too honey!"Nancy yelled back before slamming the door shut. After Takeru came out the bathroom 10 minutes later he turned the t.v. on then headed to the kitchen to eat.Takeru had put on a green shirt and baggy blue jeans with surpringly no hat. Takeru now uses gel on his hair to make it a little messy.(he had gotten that from Matt). While he was finishing up his pancakes his cell phone had rung.Takeru picked up the phone knowing it was Hikari. "Hey babe, whats up?" Takeru asked while he was still chewing his food.  
"Takeru how many times have I said quit talking with your mouth full silly?" she asked forgetting how many times she had.  
"I don't know? a billion?" he asked trying to be funny.  
"Shut up silly,"she said while giggleling,"seriously we need to talk,"she added now sounding serious.  
"O.K. meet me at our bench before school," Takeru said while thinking what was wrong with her.  
"O.K.I love you Takeru," she said now sounding happy again.  
"I love you too..bye,"he said before hanging up the phone. Alot of things came rushing through Takeru's mind all at once.'What's wrong' he asked himself. Takeru then realized what time it was then grabbed his bookbag and headed out the door to go to school.

Odaiba High School Hikari waited at the their bench for Takeru thinking to herself how she was going to tell him let alone her parents.'What if Takeru leaves me, what if he gets so mad with me he doesn't want to talk to me'she thought to her self.Today she had wore a light pink skirt that goes to her thighs and a white and pink sleeveless shirt.And her brown hair now came past her shoulder because she decided to let it grow. She sat down on the bench and put her face in her hands to think.Takeru saw Hikari sitting at the bench and walked over to where she was at.Takeru sat down beside her and touched her shoulder."Hey, are you o.k. sweetheart," Takeru said while looking at her deeply.  
"Takeru..I..I..don't know what to say.It just happened," she said as she looked up with tears in her eyes.'Oh no did she cheat on me' he asked himself afraid of what she might say. Hikari looked into Takeru's blue eyes and started to cry."Takeru..remember when we were at Matt and Tai's apartment and me and you went into Matt's room?" Takeru started to think about that day.Matt and Tai were having a party at their dormroom apartment and invited everybody to it."Yeah I remember,"he said with concern.  
"Well, the fact of the matter is that i'm..i'm..i'm pregnant," she said with even more tears flowing down her face.  
"Hold up..I thought you were on birthcontrol?" he asked with a little confusion.  
"I missed it Takeru! I missed the damn pill! O.K.!" she said with now a little anger. Takeru didn't know what to say but then he looked into Hikari's eyes and saw she was really scared.Takeru then embraced Hikari in a warm, loving hug. He gently rubbed her back to soothe her.  
"It's o.k. babe..i'm not mad if that's what you're thinking. If I remember correctly you wasn't in that room by yourself,"he said kissing her forehead. Hikari looked up at Takeru with amazement in her eyes.  
"So you're not going to dump me?" she asked him while still looking at him.  
"What..no sweetie I would never do that,"he said while taking her hands in his."I love you and I love this baby that we created,"he continued. With that Takeru and Hikari kissed each other with passion still having that spark that every relationship lacked.  
"We can talk more later but we better hurry up and get to class," Takeru said while getting up from the bench.  
"O.K."Hikari said while getting up after him.Takeru grabbed Hikari's hand and walked all the way to class together. Hikari felt relieved that atakeru took it well.'Takeru just turned 17 so he could get a job over summer and I can work with Yolie at her family store'Hikari thought to herself as Takeru dropped her off at her homeroom class. Hikari and Takeru never had the same home room since they started highschool, but her and Davis did.Hikari always complained that her and Takeru only had Health, P.E, and lunch together, sometimes the didn't have lunch together because the coach had them going over plays sometimes. Davis walked in homeroom with one purpose in mind 'how to win Hikari over from T.Q.'. He saw Hikari at her desk talking to her friends and walked over to her in a smooth way. Davis still had his spikey hair but no googles (school rules) and he was still on the soccor team but Ken is team captain because Davis would be a real ass if they lost a game, but he still is.Davis was widely jealous of Takeru's popularity around the school and wanted to win Mr.POPULAR but Takeru won that title because thet school voted for him. Hikari saw Davis coming towards her so avoid him trying to flirt with her she got up and went to the teachers desk to act as if she had a question.'This is going to be a long last day' Hikari thought to herself.

Hikari came into math class feeling a little sick but hey she's pregnant what do you expect.She sat down to her seat and layed her head down in her arms."Well,Well,Well..if it isn't little Hikari.Whats wrong did T.K. finally dump you?"asked a voice in front of Hikari's desk.Rema Houhj, the girl that despised Hikari for some reason and Hikari didn't like her neither.Rema liked Takeru since freshmen year but Takeru never liked her type, which is snobbish, sarcastic,and acts as if somethings stuck up her ass.  
Hikari looked up from her arms and gave Rema a 'not today bitch' look. "Listen I really don't feel like talking today so I suggest you get out of my face Houhj,"Hikari said while sitting up.Rema just put her hands on her hips and left to go sit in her seat.'Yes this is definantly going to be a long day' she thought to herself. Meanwhile, in history class Takeru was just sitting in his desk thinking about what Hikari told him.'Wow I can't believe i'm going to be a father..what am I going to tell my mom' he thought to himself.'Well it doesn't matter what she thinks. I love Hikari and the baby was concieved in love' he thought to himself. Takeru was to much in thought to notice Yolie sit next to him.Yolie turned to Takeru and snapped her fingers in his face.  
"Earth to T.K. T.K. come in," she said while still snapping her fingers in his face.  
"Huh..wha..oh hey Yolie," Takeru said after snapping out of deep thought.  
"Hey Teeks,whats got you thinking hard?" she asked while taking her book out.  
"Oh nothing really, but i'm pretty sure Hikari will tell you when she gets ready," he said while flashing her a charming smile.  
"O.K.," she said as she flashed him a smile back. Yolie still looks the same as she did before only thing different about Yolie was she and Ken had just started dating. Cody had became a little jealous but soon got over it, why Davis doesn't take pointers from him the world will never know.Mr. Kyse finally came into the class with his briefcase in hand."Sorry i'm late class just came from a meeting.So lets get started by taking up your history books," he said while erasing the board. Everyone in the class room let out a joyful 'YEAH'.All Takeru and Yolie could do was laugh. Takeru turned to Yolie and tapped her on the shoulders.  
"Hey Yols can you tell Hikari that i'm going to be a little late for lunch?"he asked after getting her attention.  
"Sure thing Teeks, why are you going to be late anyways?"she asked while passing her book up to the front.  
"Coach wants to have a meeting for the basketball team for some reason,"he said while pssing his book up.  
"Oh," she said while getting out some paper to write it down so she wouldn't forget to tell Hikari.  
"Thanks Yolie," he said while giving Yolie another smile."Hey where's Ken at? I didn't see him this morning"  
"Oh he had to go to Kyoto for some kind of convention along with Izzy,"she said while getting up from her desk.  
"Hey T.K. what you got planned for the summer?"asked Jeorge who was behind Takeru.  
"Nothing man just I guess get a job. How bout you?" Takeru asked while turning around to Jeorge.  
"Chillin man..you know hit the party scene..and score on hot chicks man," Jeorge said while leaning back in his seat. Takeru just turned around and shook his head at what Jeorge said.Yolie came back and sat down in her seat and let out a huge groan.  
"I am so ready to graduate right now,"she said while putting her head on the desk as if she was tired.

Lunch time finally came, everyone gathered at their usual table.Yolie and Hikari were the first ones to the table, then came Davis and Cody. Cody was still the shortest of the group but he had gotten a little taller. He also had gotten a little more wiser than the rest of the group, including Davis. Hikari kept looking around for Takeru.'Where could he be' she thought to herself.  
"Oh, Kar T.K. told me to tell you he would be a little late," Yolie now remembering what Takeru told her earlier.  
"O.K. I was beginning to wonder where he was..Umm..Yolie can I tell you something?" Hikari asked while turning to her best friend."well all of you I mean." she added. Everyone looked up at Hikari.  
"Sure you can Kar," said Yolie.  
"Well..see..me and Takeru..well..you see..umm,"Hikari said while struggling to get it out.  
"Go ahead Kar," said Cody who was looking at her with concern.  
"O.K...well i'm pre..pregnant,"she said looking down at her plate of food.  
"Whoa..thats huge Kar,"said Yolie who was now rubbing Hikari's back.  
"Yeah, that is huge,"Cody said while he was still looking at her.  
"Whoa..I didn't even know you and T.V. were like that,"Davis said in a state of shock.  
"WHAT! Hikari Yagami is PREGNANT!"yelled Rema from behind them who was holding her lunch tray in her hands.  
Everyone in the cafeteria looked over at Hikari's table and started whispering. Hikari looked up from her tray to Rema who was just standing there with her mouth opened. Cody, Yolie and Davis turned to Rema not believing what she just did.  
"I knew you were a slut, I knew it. That's why T.K. never left you, because you're screwing him.HA!"Rema said as she embaressed Hikari in front of the whole cafeteria. Yolie had stood up from her table and got into Rema's face.  
"Listen here, the only slut around here is you and if you don't want to catch a fist in your face, I suggest you move on,"she said with her hands on her hips. Rema stepped back and scuffed at Yolie,"Bitch," Rema had said as she walked off. Yolie had sat back down to comfort Hikari.  
"Don't worry about her Kar that girl is a real bitch," said Yolie while sitting back down beside Hikari. Cody and Davis both looked around the cafeteria and saw everyone still looking. Davis couldn't take no more of it.  
"IS THERE A PROBLAM!" Davis yelled to everyone in the cafeteria so they all went back to their lunches probably talking about Hikari. Then Takeru walked through the cafeteria doors along with Jeorge after coming from the gym. Takeru then walked over to the table where everyone was looking at Hikari. Takeru sat down beside Hikari trying to see what was wrong with her.  
"Hey whats wrong?" he asked looking at Cody then Davis.  
"That bitch just blurted out to the whole cafeteria that Hikari was pregnant," said Yolie annoyed.  
"What? Hikari are you o.k.?" Takeru asked while rubbing her back. Hikari just sat up then looked at Takeru as if he already knew the answer.Takeru had gotten up out his seat and walked over to Rema's table and sat down. 'What is he doing?' Hikari asked herself. Then they saw Takeru's leg go out in the isle while someone was walking and next thing you know the whole plate of food went flying through the air and landed on Rema's head. Everyone in the cafeteria was laughing including Hikari, Yolie, Davis, and Cody. Takeru had gotteh up from the seat and walked back to the table where Hikari was.  
"Takeru I can't believe you just did that," Hikari said while still laughing at Rema. Rema had ran out the cafeteria crying and yelling at everyone while they were still laughing. Takeru just smiled and kissed Hikari on the forehead and kept on smiling.

Yolie and Hikari were walking to their lockers talking about the baby while going through a sea of students."You and TK are gonna have such a cute baby," Yolie said in an aww.'Well while you think about that I have to figure out what i'ma tell my parents,' Hikari said to herself while in deep thought."And if its a girl you can name her Yolie," Yolie continued while putting in the combination to her locker."In your dreams Yolie,"Hikari replied while smiling at Yolie's comment."Well, it was an input to a list of names," said Yolie."So are you goin' to tell me how you got pregnent?"Yolie asked with curiosity."You know how I got pregnent Yolie,"Kari replied to her friends dumb question."Duh Kari I know how you got pregnent, i'm not an idiot like Davis, I was like sayin when?and I want details," said Yolie while closing her locker shut."Well if you must know it was the night at Matt and Tai's party...

flashback Matt and Tai's apartment was so crowded with noise and people.Hikari was dancing with a group of friends,including Yolie, in a small circle in the living room to the loud techno music playing in the background."Hey, any of you guys want some punch?" asked Hikari when they stopped dancing."No we're cool," they all said in unison. Hikari walked over to the punch bowl and immediately spotted Takeru over at the corner talking to some of the college basketball team and sipping on his punch.Hikari walked over to him and hugged Takeru from behind."Hey you,"Takeru said after turning around."I've missed you today,"he continued after giving her a kiss."I've missed you to,"she said still latched on to him.Takeru slowly removed the strand of hair over Hikari's eye and kissed her again.Takeru came closer to Hikari's ear and whispered,"You wanna go somewhere and talk?" Hikari blushed madly and whispered back into his ear,"Yeah,lets go."Takeru grabbed Hikari's hand and headed towards Matt's room.After going inside the room Takeru closed and locked the door behind them while Hikari went over to the bed and sat down."So are we gonna talk?"she asked while crossing her legs."Sure,we can talk all night if you want,"Takeru said while walking over to her. Hikari laid back while Takeru laid on top of her and started kissing her neck and up to her lips.Hikari started pulling off Takeru's shirt as well as hers.Then Takeru reached over the bed and turned of the lamp.After about 20 minutes Hikari and Takeru walked out the bedroom smiling hand in hand. Takeru had went back to his friends while Hikari went back to her group of friends...

end flashback "Oh yeah I remember that night.Wow Kari 20 minutes...hahaha..you guys are some freaks," Yolie replied laughingly.Hikari just smiled at her friend and laughed to.After going to their lockers Hikari and Yolie headed to thier final day in Art class. Hikari walked in the classroom and recieved ackward stares from her classmates.Hikari went over to her seat and sat down while Tia walked up to her."Hey Kari, hows it going?"she asked sitting down beside her."It's alright I guess,"Hikari replied smiling slight and noticed Tia was looking at her stomach."Listen Tia,I know you heard I was pregnent,"she said."Yeah,but hey we all make mistakes,"Tia replied cheerfully."No, it's not a mistake Tia, the thing was I wasn't careful but it doesn't make it a mistake,"said Hikari while looking at Tia."I'm sorry Kari I should have never said that,"she said putting her head down in shame."It's ok Tia as long as your careful," Hikari said rubbing Tia's shoulders."If theres anything you need Kari you can tell me...haha..I can even babysit for you,"Tia said while smiling."Thanks Tia, i'll keep that in mind,"Hikari said smiling back.

After school had let out Hikari went to go find her boyfriend.She spotted him beside the gym talking to some of his friends. Takeru had turned around and saw her walking up to him."Hey, you ready to go?" he asked when she walked up. Hikari had nodded and took his hand in hers and walked off."So I figured i'ma go ahead and get that job as a waiter over there at the expensive resturant down town and I could give you most of the check," Takeru said while still holding Hikari's hand."TK don't give me all of your check,"she said worridly."It's ok alright, and thats final,"Takeru said while stopping in front of her cupping her face in his hands."Its final Takeru,"she replied smiling at her boyfriend.Hikari and Takeru kept walking hand and hand down the street talking about what they are going to do."So how are you goin to break it to your family?"he asked stopping infront of her apartment door."I don't know,but i'll figure out what to say,"she said while looking at the apartment door."I can stay if you want me to,"Takeru said touching her shoulder."No, it's ok, i'll call you later on,"she said now hugging him tightly.'Oh Takeru what are my parents going to say?'she asked herself."Alright then,call me later,"he said while still hugging her."I love you,"Hikari said giving him a kiss on the cheek."I love you too,"Takeru said while opening the door for her and letting her in."Bye,"Hikari said while closing the door and Takeru waved his hand slightly good-bye at her before she closed the door.Hikari turned around and faced the empty apartment before her and sighed loudly. 'Man I have to figure out what to say' she said to herself while heading to her room.Hikari was feeling very tired now after a long day at school so she laid on her bed and sighed again.And two minutes later she had fell asleep dreaming of her life with her baby."KARI!!" yelled a voice from inside the apartment.Hikari had woken up from her sleep with her eyes half opened she thought she had heard her name."KARI!!" after that she knew it was Tai."WHAT?"she yelled back sort of aggrevated."DINNERS READY!"Tai yelled back at her. ."Hikari slaowly got uo from her bed and the felt sick to her stomach.Tai was arranging the yable when Hikari came out her room."You was out like a light when I got home, you ok? The question kind of cought Hikari off but she said yeah. Hikari and Tai's parents came home after Tai set the table and began eating."So how was your day kids?"asked their dad who was sipping his drink while looking at them both."Yeah,I finally got captain position on the soccer team at the university," said Tai who was looking at both parents while scarfing down on his fish."Tai, manners dear and good job," Beth, their mother said while getting up to retreive the dessert."Yeah son good job,"added their father Tom."What about you Hikari, anything happened today?"asked her dad changing the subject.'Ok Hikari,it's now or never' she thought to herself."Umm..you see..well I..I-" she started."Kari just spit it out honey," interrupted Beth who was now coming back and sitting down."Ok..mom..dad..Tai..well i'm pregnent,"Hikari said with her head down and all she heard was forks dropping.

How is this chapter? to see what happens next you have to wait for the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Hikari's Big Problam

"YOU ARE WHAT!" yelled Beth still in a state of shock. Tom and Tai were still trying to figure if what they just heard was

right. Hikari then felt more nervous than before when she was deciding how to tell them. Beth looked as if she was

about to jump out her skin and strangle her only daughter in the world.

"Well, I'm pregnent and i'm really am sorry but i'm going to have this baby," said Hikari still feeling nervous.

"How can you do this to yourself Hikari?hmm, are you trying to ruin your life?" questioned her mom sternly while lookink

at Hikari.

"No ma'am," answered Hikari while on the verge on letting her tears show.Tai and Tom were still comprehending what

they heard. Tai then looked up and looked at Hikari with dissappointment filled in his eyes and Tom had gotten up and

left out the door.

"Hikari," was all Tai could muster up."I have to go," Tai said as he got out of his chair and got his coat off the rack. Beth

was still there looking at Hikari.'Oh no I shouldn't of said nothing' thought Hikari who was still looking down.

"I am so dissappointed in you Hikari, to let some boy take advantage of you and you come out saying your pregnent,"

said Beth.

"Takeru didn't take advantage of me mom and you say it as if the baby wasn't conceived in love," Hikari yelled now

looking to her mom.

"Love! Hikari you are 17 years old! You don't know what love is and the baby was just conceived in lust! Beth yelled back

to Hikari.

"Oh! and what you and dad have is love?hmm? arguing every night?hmm?," yelled Hikari with a pain in her throat.

"Don't you dare compare me and your fathers buisness with your damn BASTERD child!," Beth yelled angrily as she got

up out her chair.

"This baby is not a basterd! Takeru loves me and he loves our baby that WE conceived in LOVE," Hikari yelled while she

got up and headed towards her room slamming the door. 'How dare she call my child a basterd' she thought to herself

crying in her hands while sliding down the door with her back to it."I have to get out of this hell hole," she whispered to

herself. Hikari had gotten up and went over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes and grabbed her suitcase.'But

where am I going to go?' she thought to herself.

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is short but I caught writers block..lol..but let me know how i'm doing so far.  
And THNX for your opinions and I expect many more..lol..


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update the chapter but here it is ...

Yolie was sitting in the living room with her brothers watching t.v. when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Yolie get the door will ya?" asked her brother Mike while still looking at the t.v.

"Why can't you get the door you lazy bum?" she asked while getting up and walking to the door.

"Because you are half way to the door," he replied with a smirk on his face still facing the t.v.

"Whatever," she said while opening the door."Kari what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see her best friend at the door this late.

"I had to leave Yolie, me and my mom had a fight and I just don't want to be there," Hikari said with tears filled in her eyes.

"Kar i'm sorry, here come in and we can talk," Yolie said while grapping Hikari's suitcase and leading her into the apartment.

"Thanks Yolie, I just didn't want to go to Takeru's because it might be tension with his mom," Hikari said while walking in.

"Hey Yolie," Kyle, her other brother said while walking up to her and Hikari, "who is this fine young lady?" he asked while smiling at Hikari.

"Not available," Yolie said ,"and if you want her number it's 586 her boyfriends gonna kick your ass, do you need to write that down?"

"HaHa," Kyle said while walking off to go to his bedroom. Hikari wasn't paying attention to the conversation all she could think about was her mom.

"Sorry about that Kari my brother is a pig,"said Yolie knocking Hikari out of her thoughts.

"Huh..oh..yeah thats o.k.,"Hikari said with a little nervousness. Both of the girls walked into the room with silence and sat down on the bed.

"So what did your mom say?" Yolie asked killing the silence.

"She was like are you trying to ruin your life with that bastard child? and what you and Takeru have is not love it's just lust,"Hikari said while tearing up.

"Oh that is just horrible Kari. If there is anything you need just ask," Yolie said while rubbing Hikari's back.

"Well..there is one thing. Can I stay here for awhile till I figure things out?" Hikari asked now looking at Yolie.

"I have to ask my parents," Yolie said while getting up."I'll be back in a minute ,"she said while closing the door. Hikari sat there on the bed feeling sick

again.All of a sudden Hikari's phone started beeping letting her know she had a text message and when she looked she saw it was Takeru.

Did you tell your parents yet? Takeru had texted.

Yeah, but me and my mom had a argument she had texted back and 2 minutes later her phone beeped again.

Wow, thats bad. What are you doin now? he texted.

At Yolie's tryin to see if I can stay here. Hikari had texted back and another 2 minutes passed when she heard another beep from her phone.

What?Why? Takeru texted.

I'll tell you later. But I have to go she texted as Yolie walked back into the room. Yolie had bought a blow-out mattress with her into the room.

"My parents said it was ok with them, but you have to talk to them in the morning," Yolie said as she started blowing up the mattress.

"Thanks Yolie, I don't know what I would do without you," Hikari said getting up off the bed and helped Yolie with the mattress.

"I don't know myself Kari and you can thank me by making me the God-mother," Yolie said cheerfully while smiling at Hikari. After blowing up the

mattress Hikari and Yolie were talking about what they were going to do over the summer, the baby, and of course Ken while sharing ice-cream.

"I just don't know what to do Kar, it's like he doesn't even notice me," Yolie said as she while scooping up some ice-cream with her spoon.

"He does notice you Yolie, but you do come on kind of strong," Hikari said giggling a little.

"When have I came on kind of strong?" asked Yolie.

"Well, it was that one time when you decided to tell him you like him you went into to the boys locker room and told him," Hikari said trying to remember.

"Well you told me to tell him how I was feeling," Yolie said while placing the spoon in the carton scrapeing the side for ice-cream.

"I didn't say barge into the boys locker room, including boys in there who were half naked, to confess your feelings," Hikari said. They both broke out

into laughing fits remembering that day when Hikari's cell phone rung. She quickly saw it was Tai and hesitated to answer it after remembering what

happened earlier tonight but she picked it up anyway.

"Hello," Hikari said not really wanting to talk.

"Hey Hikari, umm...can we..like..you know talk about what happened?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, we can..how bout in the morning at the old park?" she asked not really wanting to do it.

"Ok..let's meet around ten...bye Hikari," Tai said hanging up.

"Bye," Hikari said before pushing the end button on her phone. Hikari didn't know what she was going to do or what Tai was going to say but she did

know that she wanted to clear the air with him.

That night Takeru fell back on his bed with his hands behind his bed thinking about Hikari telling him he was going to be a dad and how he was going to

tell his mom about the situation when he heard a knock a his bedroom door. He leaned up to see his mom, Nancy, come in the room.

"Hey sweetheart, sorry i'm home late but I had some stories on the desk that needed to be revised," she said while coming in.

"Thats ok mom," he said smiling at the fact that she was actually home much earlier than she normally is.

" So how was your last day of school dear?" Nancy asked while going over to the hamper full of his clean clothes and started folding them.

" It was good..but mom we need to talk," Takeru said while getting up off his bed and walking over to her.

" About what dear?" she asked turning her back to him continuing to fold his clothes.

" It's about me and Hikari," he said feeling as if his adams apple was about to explode in his throat.

" What about yall dear ?" she asked while placing some of his clothes in the dresser.

" Umm..well..she had..umm..told me something really important today," he said now feeling weak in his knees.

" What did she tell you honey?" she asked while folding some more clothes. Takeru felt his hands sweating up a little trying to find the words. 'Come on

Takeru..tell her..say it..you can do it,' he told himself. Nancy turned to her son and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You don't look to good honey, you are so pale...what's wrong honey?" she asked now looking worried

"Mom..Hikari told me something today," he said starting back talking.

"Ok..what did she tell you?" she asked still looking worriedly at her son.

"Mom..I don't know how to put this but..Hi..Hikari is..umm..pregnent," he said looking at his mother.

"What..when? how?...well I know how..but Takeru does she know for sure that she is pregnent?" she asked.

" Yeah ma..she knows..I just had to tell you because..I don't know I just needed to talk to someone," he said looking down at her feet.

"Oh..honey..I don't know what to say..but i'll help anyway I can," she said while gathering her son up in her arms. They were stuck in an embrace for

about three minutes before Nancy pulled away and smiled.

"I'm glad you told me..now I am dissappointed..but I can't say it didn't happen to me," Nancy said while pulling her son in for another hug.

" I know mom," Takeru said while hugging his mom tightly around her waist.

"So tommorrow I want to talk to Hikari," she said pulling away again.

"Ok mom...i'll tell her," he said smiling at his mom as she walked out of his room. After she closed his door he laid back on his bed and began to fall

asleep thinking about what had just happened.'Oh no! Tai is gonna kill me!' he said to himself when his eyes ehot opened.

Authors Note: sorry its short again but I've been busy with trying to find a job and stuff. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was about 10 o'clock that Saturday morning when Hikari woke up to the sweet smell of breakfest. Hikari had slept on

Yolie's bed because Yolie felt that in Hikari's condition she needed to be alot comfterble. She had arose out of the room

and headed towards the kitchen following the smell. When she looked around the corner to see who was cooking she

saw Yolie's brother Mike cooking the breakfest. She also saw that he only had boxers on and he was dancing, if he could

call that dancing, with headphones on. Hikari giggled a little bit at the pityful site before her. Just then Yolie came out the

bathroom to see Hikari peering around the corner. Yolie quietly snuck beside Hikari from the back and slightly tapped her

on the shoulder which made Hikari jump.

"Yolie! you scared me!" Hikari yelled in a surprised tone.

"Ha, why are you spying on my brother?" Yolie asked in a sly way wiggling her eyebrows.

"I wasn't spying Yolie..I was wathching him dance," She said peering back over to Mike who was still dancing.

"Yeah right," Yolie said as she turned around and headed towards her room."So when are you leaving to go see Tai?" Yolie asked.

" Around 11..why?" Hikari asked while entering the room.

" I might go see Ken today," Yolie said while searching for clothes to put on today.

"Does he know Yolie?" Hikari asked while smirking

"No..but it's not like i'm stalking him," Yolie answered with a slight idea of what Hikari was getting at.

"So when do your parents want to see me?" Hikari asked while fidgeting with the neckless on her neck.

"Tonight..don't worry Kari they just want to talk," Yolie said while pulling out a shirt then throwing it on her bed.

"I'm hungry... you think your brother cooked enough for us?" Hikari asked rubbing her belly.

"No..I can take you out for breakfest," Yolie stated finding the perfect shirt. Just then Hikari's phone had rung she she smiled noticeing it was Takeru.

"Hey Takeru," Hikari said cheerfully.

"Hey..so how is my wonderful girl and baby doing?" he asked in a sleepy toned way.

"We're doing good. Yolie wants to take us out for breakfest then i'm going to meet Tai," Hikari said walking over to the window.

"Oh. My mom wanted to talk to you about the baby," he said while he was getting out of his bed stretching.

"She does? Is she mad?" Hikari asked nervously.

"No..just a little dissappointed thats all," he said making her feel better.

"When does she want to talk to me?" Hikari asked feelin relieved.

"She's off today so I guess anytime," Takeru said while trying to put on some pants. Hikari could hear him struggling over her end of the phone.

"Ok..I can stop by after I talk to Tai," Hikari said while looking at Yolie for assurance.

"Alright..i'll see you then," he said and with that he hung up on the other end. Hikari let out a loud groan sitting back

down on Yolie's bed.

"So T.K. wants you to talk to his mom?" asked Yolie.

"No..she wants to talk to me," Hikari said while wondering why she would want to talk to her.' First Yolie's parents, then

Tai, and now Ms. Nancy..what else could go wrong?' she asked herself.

...

Hikari walked down to the old park to meet Tai after Yolie treated her to a great breakfest. While Hikari was walking

through the sea of people she held her hand on her stomach thinking about the baby growing inside of her.'I still can't

believe i'm having a baby. Well all I know the baby has me and Takeru to love him or her.' she thought to herself feeling

a smile creep up on her face. When Hikari entered the old park she immediately noticed Tai sitting on a bench drinking

out of a cup. Hikari walked over to him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder to let him know she is here. Tai

turned around and smiled seeing that it was Hikari. Hikari smiled back at Tai and held her hand on her stomach again.

"Hey sis," Tai said while getting up and hugging her firmly. And Hikari hugged him back feeling all the reassurance in the world.

"Hey Tai, why did you want to see me me?" she asked while breaking their close embrace and looking into Tai big brown eyes.

"I just wanted to apoligize for last night..I was just shocked at the whole situation," he said while sitting him and Hikari down on the bench.

"It's ok Tai...I didn't expect you to jump for joy," Hikari said putting her hand on Tai's hand.

"I know but you need all the support you can get and I just want you to know that I love you and i'm here for you," he said smiling at her.

"Thanks Tai..I really needed to hear that..you know..with mom and all," Hikari said while looking down at the ground.

"So you haven't talked to her today?" Tai asked taking another sip from his cup.

"No..and I don't plan on talking to her today," she said feeling anger in her heart.

"What did she say?" asked Tai who took another sip from his cup looking at Hikari. Hikari looked up at her brother with tears swelling in her eyes.

"She said that i'm making a big mistake keeping the baby..then she..she .she called my baby a bastard child," she said trying to find her words.

"What! why would she say that about her own grandchild!" Tai said raising his voice so everyone can hear him in the park.

"I don't know and then she said that Takeru doesn't love me and we just have lust," she said starting to cry.

"Look Kar..don't worry about what my said..T.K. loves you with all his heart and he will love the baby," Tai said bringing his voice back down.

"Thanks Tai," Hikari said wiping her tears from her eyes while smiling at her older brother.

"And if you need anything just call me and I can give you money and anything else you need," Tai said while pulling him and Hikari up from the bench.

"Ok...I love you Tai and I really want you to be part of my babies life," Hikari said feeling a whole lot better about Tai and what he had said.

"I want that too...and we should talk to mom before she has a nervous breakdown," Tai said laughing nervously.

"Yeah right Tai," Hikari said sarcasticly rolling her eyes.

"I'm for real Hikari.You two need to talk," Tai said looking into Hikari's brown eyes. After that Tai and Hikari hugged again

before going their seperate ways.'Wow, Tai really wants to be part of my childs life. He truely is my hero,' Hikari thought

to herself while walking to Takeru's apartment.

...

Hikari had climbed up four flights of stairs to get to her boyfriend's apartment because the elevator was broken down

again. Hikari was walking to Takeru's door when she saw Rema walking with her friends down the hall.'Oh great..here

comes Rema and her jamborie' thought Hikari as she sighed to herself outloud. Rema saw Hikari walking her way and

gave her a devius smile while her and her friends stopped infront of Hikari.

"Well well well..if it isn't little miss mommy to be," Rema said putting her hips to her waist like she always do.

"What do you want Rema?" asked Hikari almost regretting asking her.

"What do you think? You may have T.K. now but sooner or later he is goin to be tired of you and that baby," she walking

past Hikari with her friends right behind her."Ohhh I hate Rema so much and I never hate anybody before in my life'

Hikari told herself while watching Rema and her friends walk off. Just then what Rema said about Takeru getting tired of

her and the baby hit her like a ton of bricks.'What if he does leave me' Hikari thought to herself. Hikari was to busy in

deep thought about her and Takeru to even notice Ms. Nancy coming down the hall with bags in her hands.

"Hikari are you alright dear?" Nancy asked snapping Hikari out of her thoughts.

"Huh? oh hi Ms. Nancy sis you want to talk to me?" Hikari still thinking about what Rema said a few minutes ago.

"Yes I did..so come on inside so we can talk," Nancy said while balancing the bags and leading Hikari to the door.

"Here let me help you Ms. Nancy," Hikari said taking one of the bags from Nancy's hands.

"Thank you darling," she said while opening the door and letting Hikari into the empty apartment."Oh..and excuss the mess," she continued smiling.

"Yes ma'am," Hikari said walking in trying to see where Takert was at.

"T.K. isn't here honey..he's out looking for a job...so that leaves us here alone to talk," said Nancy turning to Hikari smiling again.

Authors note: I've got a job so I might be a litle late with the chapters..But let me know how i'm doing so far...THANX


	5. Chapter 5

Hikari walked over to the couch and sat down waiting for Ms. Takaishi to return. 'Ok Hikari, you can talk to her..what if..no Hikari do not say what if

ok..I can do it,' Hikari had all kinds of thoughts running through her head. Nancy walked out of the kitchen with a pot of tea and two cups with her.

"Here you go Hikari nice warm tea to make you feel better," said Nancy while pouring some tea into her cup.

"Thank you," saih Hikari in a low voice while bringing the cup to her lips.

"So how are you?" asked Nancy while sitting down on the couch beside Hikari.

"I'm good," Hikari said while keeping her sentences short.

"Look Hikari I want you to trust me enough to tell me whats going on," said Nancy pouring her some tea into her cup.

"It's just you know about me and Takeru...and what's going on between us," Hikari said trying to make eye contact.

"Yes I know about the baby Hikari if that is what is going on between you two," she said while sipping her tea.

"So are you mad with us?" asked Hikari nervously while rubbing her hands together.

"Like I told Takeru i'm dissappointed in you two but I can get over it and hope you two learn from it," Nancy said in a soothing tone.

"Takeru said that this happened to you before," Hakari said now looking into Nancy's blue eyes.

"Yes..I was pregnent with Matt at your age," Nancy said trying to reminence in the past then continued," I was 16 and in love..but you know as me and

Mr. Ishida grew older our love just went away because we got married when we were young and still immature," she finished taking another sip of her

tea. Hikari looked at Nancy hoping her and Takeru don't end up like his parents. Suddenly Hikari touched Nancy's hand and smiled.

"You know I always admired you Ms.Takaishi," said Hikari putting a smile on her face.

"Thank you Hikari..and anything you need just tell me..besides I am going to be a grandmother," she said giggling to herself a little.

"Yes ma'am," Hikari said giggling to herself too.

"So what did your mom say about the baby?" Nancy asked changing the subject.

"I don't think she wants anything to do with my baby," she said feeling her mood change from good to bad.

"Ohh sweetheart...thats terrible," she said turning to Hikari.

"I know..but Tai wants me to talk to her," said Hikari.

"Well maybe you should..she is probably scared..she probably thinks you are ruining your life," Nancy said in a low voice.

"She said that," Hikari said feeling like she was about to cry.

"Well if you want I can come with you when ever you are ready to talk to your mom," Nancy said while pulling Hikari in for a hug.

"Thank you...I really appreciate that," Hikari said returning the hug. Right then Takeru walked through the door with a big smile on his face.

"Hey!!I got the job!" he said with a real cheesy smile pasted on his face.

"Thats great honey," Nancy said now pulling Takeru into a hug.

"Yeah Takeru..i'm really proud of you," Hikari said smiling at Takeru and he smiled right back to her.

"Thanks..and what are my two favorite women talking about while I was out?" he asked now getting a hug from Hikari.

"Just stuff..that's all," said Nancy dissappearing into the kitchen. Takeru and Hikari were still hugging each other real closely.

"So is everything ok now?" Takeru asked still hugging Hikari tightly.

"No..I still have to talk to my mom again," Hikari said while pulling away from the hug.

"I love you...and i'm going to do everything I can to make you happy," Takeru said while cupping Hikari's face in his hand.

"I know," she replied not looking into Takeru's blue eyes.

"What..why are you doubting me?" he asked feeling her doubts in his heart while putting his hands to his sides.

"What if you get tired of me and the baby and find someone else," Hikari said in a squeeked up voice letting her tears fall down her face.

"Like who?" he said feeling his heart sink down to his stomach.

"Someone..I don't know..like..like Rema," she blurted out now regreating it.

"Rema! Hikari..I would never leave you..especially for Rema," he said now touching both sides of her cheeks with his hands.

"It's just..I don't know Takeru..what if-" she started but was cut off by Takeru's lips. Takeru dropped his hands to Hikari's hips while Hikari was still

caught off gaurd. They were to busy wrapped up in their moment that they didn't realize Nancy walked back in the livingroom.

"Isn't that how you two ended up in the boat your in now?" she asked folding her arms and smiled and the two immiediately broke apart.

"Sorry ma," Takeru said smiling with one arm wrapped around Hikari's hip.

"I know...are you staying for dinner Hikari?" asked Nancy taking her eyes off Takeru now looking at Hikari.

"Uhmm..I don't know," she said looking at Takeru.

"Well I know..you are staying..I need to feed my grandbaby," she said smiling at Hikari and walking back into the kitchen leaveng them alone again.

"You wanna go into my room?" Takeru asked now putting his other arm around her.

"Why?" she asked him wrapping her arms around him and grinning widely.

"I don't know watch t.v. until dinner is ready," he said pecking her on her neck several times in the same spot.

"How could I say no?" she asked while being taken away by Takeru's loving kisses. After that Takeru led Hikari into his bedroom holding her hand. When

Hikari entered the room she was surprised to see his room neatly cleaned. His bed was made up, clothes in the drawers, no trash on the floor, no traces of

food anywhere in his room, and it smelled like flowers instead of sweatty gym socks. 'And he always wondered why I never did it with him here' she

thought to herself shaking her head. Hikari walked over to his neatly made bed and sat down at the foot of the bed. Takeru sat down on the bed and

grabbed the remote off the side dresser and turned the tv on. Hikari slid up to the head of the bed where Takeru was and they started cuddling.

"What do you want to watch?" Takeru asked while making circles with his finger on her arm that was wrapped around him

"It doesn't really matter," she replied snuggling closer to his body.

"So, I was thinking when me and you graduate we can get married and stuff," Takeru said looking down. Hikari quickly sat up on the bed.

"Look, Takeru..we don't have to get married right after we graduate," she said leaning back to the headboard of his bed.

"Why? Don't you wanna get married..to me?" he asked now sitting up with Hikari.

"Yeah..I do...it's just your parents got married at a young age..and look at them now," she said turning away from Takeru.

"We're different Hikari..we are not like my mom and dad," Takeru said sliding closer to Hikaer putting his arms around her comfertly.

"I know..it's just that-" she started but was cut off by Takeru.

"You don't want to take a chance," he said in a low voice while kissing shoulder gently.

"Yeah..I don't want to ruin what we have," she said turning her head to face him with a whole lot of concern in her eyes.

"We won't sweetheart..I promise...and when the baby comes I will love you and him," he said smiling at Hikari.

"Him...what makes you so sure it's a boy..hmm?" she asked now completely turning to him. Takeru just smiled and laid back on the bed.

"Cuz..I know my stock," he said while wiggling his eyebrows at her and smiling.

"Oh..you do now?" she asked smiling whole heartedly at him while looking directly into his eyes.

"Yep..cuz my family does nothing but shoot out boys...so it's a strong possibility," he said while pulling Hikari down to him and began rubbing her stomach.

"What ever you say," she said laying her head on his chest enjoying his light strokes he was giving her.

"You know they did say doing it relieves the women when she's in labor,"he said in a cheerful voice while still rubbing her stomach.

"And who said that?" she asked looking up at him in disbelief.

"Research...see didn't think I knew things like that did you?" he asked licking his lips and began kissing her on her neck.

"If it has something to do with sex..I know you know," she said while giggling in a low way. Takeru began to trail his kisses to Hikari's lips and he shifted

himself so that he was on top of her. Hikari placed her hands on the back of his head and began kissing him back with more passion. As they were

getting into it they heard a phone ringing through the whole room interuppting the mood.'Damn! who the hell is that?' he said to himself getting up.

Hikari let out an audible sigh while sliding back up to the backboard of the bed.'Who in the hell is calling now..of all times' she said to herself while looking

at Takeru's back. He glanced at his phone and saw it was Davis. He answered the phone not not really wanting to do it.

"Yeah," he answered a little irritatted at this point because the mood was ruined.

"Hey man..I just wanted to call and say..well..congrats man..your goin to be a great dad," said Davis on the other end of the line.

"Thanks man...I appriciate that," Takeru said sounding and looking surprised. "are you drunk?" asked Takeru still surprised.

"Ha..no man..i'm just facing facts," Davis said still laughing at his question.

"Oh..so your not chasing after Hikari no more?" Takeru asked letting out a little laugh while smiling.

"Naw man..to be honest I gave that up a long time ago," said Davis.

"I'm sure going to miss the compettition," Takeru said getting up off the bed and walking to his door when he heard a knock."Hey i'll hit you later man."

"Alright," said Davis and they hung up at the same time. Takeru opened the door to reveal his mom behind it.

"I forgot the tomatoes, so i'm fin to run back to the store...so keep an eye on the food," she said.

"Ok mom," Takeru said while opening his door all the way.

"And no hanky panky you two," she said while walking out the door with her purse in hand. Takeru shook his head and made his way towards his bed.

Hikari just smiled at him when he placed himself beside her and she gave hin a kiss on the cheek and layed down closing her eyes.Takeru placed Hikari's

head in his lap and stroked her hair while laying his head on the headbaord.Hikari couldn't help but smile at the fact that he really loves her.

...

After dinner Takeru walked Hikari back to Yolies place because he didn;t want anything to happen to her, espcially because it was night time and lots of

crazy people come out.Hikari and Takeru were talking about baby names, debating rather it was a boy or girl, and their senior year of school.

"So have you decided to go to Tokeo Unoversity?" Hikari asked looking up at Takeru.

"To be honest..no," he said grabbing her hand to cross the street.

"Takeru Takaishi! do not do this because were having a baby..this is a great opportunity for you," she said stopping once crossing the road.

"I never wanted to go in the first place..it was my dad that wanted me to go," he said standing in front of her now feeling a raindrop on his head.

"So where are you going?" she asked feeling a drop too.

"Kyoto..only 20 minutes away," he said grabbing her hands and looking at her with a smile.

"Wait I applied for Kyoto and got accepted,"she said with a big smile on her face not believing what she heard.

"I applied too and got accepted," he said squeezing her hand.

"I can't believe this..I am so happy right now," she said not containing her laughter and tears.

"And we can get an apartment and not pay rent because i'm joining the basketball team," he said moving his free hand to her cheek.

"A two bedroom, right?" she asked still smiling at the news.

"I'll call tommorrow and see," he said pulling her in for a kiss.Takeru and Hikari were kissing for about three minutes then it started to rain.

"C'mon we don't want to worry Yolie," he said placing his jacket over her head so she wouldn't get wet and started to run towards the apartment.

...

"Bye," Hikari said closing the door to the apartment. Yolie had left the door unlocked for her because Hikari didn't have a key. She opened the door to

Yolie's room and saw Yolie crashed out on the floor mattress sleep. Hikari went to her suitcase and got out some night clothes and a toothbrush and

headed towards the bathroom. Ten minutes later Hikari came back into the room and folded her dirty clothes and placed it in her laundry bag. All of

a sudden she heard something tap on the door of the balcony repeatedly. Hikari slowly made her way to the balcony and saw a figure shadow in the

window. She peaked through the blinds to see who it was a sighed when she saw who it was. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Takeru why are you climbing on peoples balcony this time of night?" she asked letting him in.

"It's raining bad," he said with a cheesy smile trying to convince his girlfriend.

"Bad excuss," she said walking over to the room door and locking it to be safe. Yolie started to stir and opened her eyes to see Takeru in her room.

"Takeru what the hell man..are you trying to get me in trouble?" she asked sitting up.

"Sorry..I do this with Hikari sometimes," he said laying back on her bed while Hikari climbed into the bed with him going under the covers.

"Oh really...and that's why you two are going to be parents," she said laying back down.

"You can join if you want to,"Takeru said laughing softly and Hikari smacked him on his chest playfully.

"Eww...hell no...you two are fine by yourselves," she said closing her eyes. And five minutes later Yolie was outcold again and Hikari made sure by calling

her name softly. Takeru had took off his shoes and pants and climbed under the covers with her. Soon they started cuddling in each others arms.

"I love you so much," he said kissing her shoulders and rubbing her sides up and down.

"I love you too," she said while scooting in closer to Takeru's body.

"And I love yall too...now shut up and go to sleep," Yolie said poppong up and laying back down surprising Takeru and Hikari that she was even awake.

But they just giggled a little and then went into a peaceful sleep knowing they were with the one they loved.

...

A/N sorry for this chapter being late but let me know how i'm doing so far!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanx for all the reviews for this story I really hope your enjoying it..So here I am with the next chapter of the story. So I hope you enjoy it.

The next morning Hikari had woken up to an empty bed. She looked around the room to see if Takeru was still there but

there wasn't even a sign of him anywhere in the room.'He must of left earlier' she thought to herself while laying down

again. Hikari was going back over to her apartment today to try and work things out with her mother. She glanced over

at Yolie's digital clock on her dresser to check the time and it read 9:37 am. Hikari then noticed something missing in the

room and it was Yolie.'I wonder where she is' she thought while getting out of bed to search for her bestfriend. Hikari

opened the room door and headed towards the livingroom of the apartment looking. There was Yolie sitting on the

couch ,along with her brothers, watching t.v. and eating cereal. Yolie glanced up from the t.v. and looked at Hikari then

motioned her to come take a seat next to her on the couch.

"Goodmorning Yolie," Hikari said while sitting down beside her bestfriend.

"Goodmorning...are you hungry?" Yolie asked while eating her cereal.

"A little..but I can go out and eat," Hikari replied while looking at the t.v. and returning a look to Yolie.

"Hey Hikari...you look great today," said Kyle who was sitting on the floor and now taking a seat next to Hikari.

"Umm..thanks," Hikari said nervously while scooting closer to Yolie when Kyle would scoot closer to Hikari.

"For goodness sakes man...she doesn't like you!," yelled Yolie who threw a couch pillow at him.

"Really..what makes you think that?" he said while giving Hikari a million doller smile.

"Cuz she has s boyfriend numbnuts!" Yolie yelled throwinng another couch pillow at him.

"Hey! Just shut the hell up you two!" yelled Mike who took his eyes off the screen to look at them. After that it was

silence in the whole room with only the noise from the t.v. was heard. Hikari suddenly got up from the couch and went

back into Yolie's room to get her towel and toothbrush and headed towards the bathroom to take a refreshing shower.

She returned out the bathroom 20 minutes later with the towel wrapped snuggly around her naked body. When she

entered back into the room she locked the door so that no one would come in on her while she changed clothes. She

then heard a tap at the door again so she walked over to peak out the blinds and saw Takeru again on he balcony. She

opened the door and let Takeru in.

"You know you could of knocked on the front door where Yolie is?" she asked while he came in.

"I know...but I like the thrill," he said walking over to Yolie's bed and sat down.

"Some how I think you knew I just came out the shower," she said trying to find her deoderant.

"No..it was lucky timing," he said going over to her bag and pulled out her deoderant then began waving it at her.

"Thanks..and I need you to turn around when I put my clothes on," she said taking the small item with a smile on her

face waiting for his reaction.

"Are you serious? Hikari I seen you naked plenty of times," he said sittng down on the chair in the room and flashed her

a smile.

"Well..i'm pregnant and I may look fat to you," she said trying so hard to contain her lauughter.

"Your not even showing Hikari," he said looking dead at her with a now serious look on his face. Hikari walked over to

Takeru with a smile and sat on his

lap in the chair. She kissed him on his foreheard and gave him a big hug before getting up off his lap.

"So are you going over to your aparment today?" he asked while she unwrapped her towel and began putting on her

under garments.

"Yeah..but I really don't want to," she said sitting on the bed and grabbed some lotion and began rubbing her body with

it.

"I would go but I have to start my job this afternoon," he said while getting up out of the chair and sat right next to

Hikari helping her with the lotion.

"What time you get off?" she asked while moving her hair to the side to let Takeru rub the lotion on her neck.

"Umm..around ..I say 10:30 tonight," he said while rubbing her neck.

"I love you so much," she said while turning to him and looking straight into his wonderful blue eyes.

"I love you too...so are you coming around on my lunchbreak?" he asked after he kissed her on her temble.

"What time?" she asked still looking at him with love, respect, and admiration filled in her eyes.

"Around 6:15," he said laying back on the bed like last night pulling her down with him.

"Ok...we never did finish what we talked about yesterday," she said biting her lower lip.

"What we talked about alot of stuff," he said not catching on to what she was talking about.

"This," she said before kissing him passionately on his lips. She then pulled back and smiled at him.

"Ohhhh," he said now catching on to what she meant. He quickly came above her and started kissing her like she did

him. She couldn't believe this was happening and she forgot about all the troubles she had going on and concentrated

on Takeru.

...

Yolie got tired of watching t.v. so she figured she would go ahead and get ready for the day. She walked to her room

door and knocked on it to see if Hikari was still dressing in there. She then knocked again wondering what she was

doing in there. Hikari quickly put on a shirt and pants and headed towards the door. Takeru quickly put back on his

clothes and left out the balcony door so that Yolie wouldn't see him.

"Hey Yolie," said Hikari catching her breath letting Yolie in.

"Hey Hikari," she said with her eyes looking around the room."Hi Takeru," she continued after opening he balcony door.

"Hey," he said coming back into the room looking real shy.

"You two are so nasty," she said laughing at her two bestfriends.

"What do you mean Yolie..we didn't do anything," Hikari while smiling at her friend.

"Yeah right...I need you two to exit because I have to get ready for my day," Yolie said while pushing Takeru out the

balcony door.

"Alright...i'll be in the living room," said Hikari who's face was cherry red.

"And Takeru...don't peek at me," Yolie said while closing the door on him. Hikari started laughing at her best friends

comment while walking out the room.

...

Takeru was hanging out at the basketball court with Davis, Ken, and Cody shooting some hoops. and talking about

what's going on in their lives. Ken was planning on attending Yale over in America but he wasn't so sure about it. One

because it was so far away and two he hated to admit but he would miss Yolie alot. Cody was already getting use to

highschool since it was going to be his second year there. He was also getting use to being shoved in his locker alot too.

Davis still couldn't believe he managed to pass all of his classes. Well with sitting near smart people he sure had an easy

A or B.

"So what are you and Kari going to do?" asked Davis while passing the ball to Takeru.

"I really don't know man...I can sort of tell she's kind of scared," he said shootinng the ball in the basketball.

"I still can't believe you and Kari are having a kid," said Ken while retrieving the ball that went through the net.

"I know..it's kinda wierd though...huh?" Takeru asked while standing there in a aww.

"Don't get mad when I say this...but I always thought she would you know..stay a virgin until she's married," Davis said

shooting the ball.

"We planned on that but...you know things happen...but we always knew that we would get married one day," Takeru

said holding the ball.

"Ha...you are one lucky guy Takaishi...lucky," said Davis smiling while watching Takeru shoot the ball.

"So Ken..what's up with you and Yolie?" asked Cody passing the ball to Davis.

"I don't know man...I really like her but I not good with expressing my feelings," said Ken while walking to the bench

with Cody.

"How about telling her before you leave," he said wiping the towel on his sweaty face.

"Cody..I..I don't know what to say," Ken said after taking a drink of his water.

"How about..Yolie I love you and I always will...you know something like that," Cody said sitting down on the bench

"It's not that easy...but hey lets just change the subject," Ken said while taking a seat next to him.

"So TK..are you syked about being a dad?" asked Davis. Him and Takeru were still on the court playing when Ken and

Cody left.

"Yeah..I am..i'm kind of looking foward to it," Takeru said while checking his watch noticing it was it was 2:15.

"Hey man..whats up?" asked Davis curious to why Takeru was checking his watch.

"I have to go to work man..I'll see you later," he said walking off the court where Davis was. Takeru had to stop by his

apartment to get his uniform and head to work. When he opened the door to the apartment he noticed his mom wasn't

there. He hurridly walked inside remembering what time it was. After putting on his uniform he walked down the stairs of

his apartment and remembered he had forgot the car keys so he quickly ran back up the stairs and grapped his house

key from out the plant beside the door and got inside. When he finally had everything he headed towards his car.His

grandfather had bought the car for him after getting his licence. It was actually a truck but Takeru always thought as

long as he could drive it, it really didn't matter what you called it. Well the Truck was not really big but it had room, two

door, and it was his favorite color, green. He got in and started up the truck and was on his way to work."I hope this

goes well' he thought to himself while pulling out the parking lot.

...

Hikari was infront of her apartment building waiting on Nancy who voluntered to come along with her. Hikari was pacing

back and forth with alot of things going through her mind. Nancy came around the corner and saw Hikari looking more

nervous by the second. 'I really don't want to be here...but you have to clean the air Hikari..no wait mom is acting like a

total bi-' Hikari was thinking until she was bought out of her thinking when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. Hikari

quickly turned around to see Nancy behind her smiling. Hikari immediately noticing it was nancy returned the smile.

"You ready?" asked Nancy removing the smile off her face.

"I guess..but I don't think I can handle it," Hikari said looking at the apartment building before them.

"You have to get it over with hun..or you will remain worried and you do not need to worry when you are pregnent,"

Nancy said sternly.

"I know...I wish Takeru was here," Hikari said as her and Nancy walked towards the building.

"I know dear..but you have me and nothings going to happen if i'm there," Nancy said as they entered the elevator.

After stepping off the elevator on the fifth floor Hikari just felt like running but she knew Nancy wouldn't let her. They

arrived at the front door and Hikari hesitated to knock so Nancy knocked.

"Who is it?" said a man's voice from behind the door and Hikari knew it was her dad.

"It's me dad..please open up," said Hikari hoping he wouldn't be mad with her. The door came opened revealing a older

version of Tai without the hair.

"Hi..Hikari," said Tom when he saw his little girl and he quickly pulled her into a hug. Hikari couldn't believe it here she

was in a heartwarming moment with her father.Hikari hugged her father tighter not wanting to let go and Nancy just

smiled at what was happening.

"Who is it Tom?" came a voice from inside the apartment and it was Beth.

"It's Hikari," said Tom releasing his daughter and now looking at his wife with happiness in his face.

"WHAT! she has the nerve to come back her after what she put us through!" she yelled while coming to the door

furiously.

"As long as she came back Beth," Tom said while turning back to Hikari and smiled. Hikari knew her mom would still be

mad and she was ready to face her along with Nancy right beside her.

"Come on in Darling...and we can talk about this," Tom said while motioning Hikari and Nancy to come inside.

"No she can't Tom...she is not about to disgrace me in my own house," yelled Beth looking at Hikari. Right there was

when Hikari wanted to cry because

her mom thought of her as a disgrace. Nancy placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder to assure her.

"This is my house too...and we don't need to stress her in her current state," said Tom turning back to his wife.

"Fine since you wanna talk..lets talk," she said walking towards them.

"Are you alright baby?" asked Tom turning again for an answer.

"Yeah dad..but I came back..I was just so mad and...I wanted to get away," Hikari said looking into her fathers eyes.

"Look dear..when you told us you were pregnent it took me by surprise-" Tom said but was interrupted by Beth

speaking.

"I don't know where we went wrong..I mean did we know we were raising a whore," Beth said shocking everyone.

"I am not a whore mom!" Hikari said still surprised at what her mother had called her.

"Ha! what do you call goin out there and getting your self pregnent by an idiot boy!" Beth yelled at her with anger in her

eyes.

"Hey that idiot boy happens to be my son...and you can not just stand there and call her a whore," Nancy said walking

up to Beth.

"Look ladies..as long as Hikari is back..we will help you baby," her father said sternly.

"Speak for yourself..she will not stay under this roof as long as she keeps that baby!" Beth said while heading to her

room and shutting the door.

"I am not getting rid of my child dad..and if the cost is not staying here..then so be it," Hikari said loudly for her mother to

hear.

"Look i'm sorry I didn't say nothing before..but I want you to know I will help you anyway possible," said Tom pulling

Hikari in for another hug.

"Thanks daddy..I really apprieciate that," Hikari said while enjoying the loving hug she was getting from her father.

"And thank-you Nancy..for looking after her and talking to her," Tom said while releasing Hikari.

"Your welcome Tom...and I just want you to know Takeru is working to help support Hikari," Nancy said while shaking his

hand.

"I always knew he was a type of person to step up to the plate when it came to it..you have a great son," he said

smiling to Nancy.

"Thank-you...and you have such a wonderful daughter," she said smiling att Hikari and she just blushed at the

compliment.

"Well here take some cash...and I give you some more when you need it," Tom said taking out his wallet and giving the

money to Hikari.

"Thanks dad..I fin to go now," she said while looking at the closed bedroom door and walking out with Nancy.

"Bye sweetie," her dad said opening the door for them. Hikari and Nancy exited the apartment and began walking down

the hallway. They stopped infront of the building and exchanged their goodbyes to one another.

"Hikari I want you to come over later on I need to ask you something," said Nancy.

"Ok...but why can't you ask now?" Hikari asked now curious to what Nancy had to ask.

"Because I will be late for work..so see you later," she said walking the other direction. All through Hikari's walk she kept

on thinking about what Nancy had to ask her when she bumped into Davis.

"Oh hey Davis," said Hikari smiling at her friend.

"Hey Kari...hey you wanna go to the movies?" asked Davis smiling.

"Davis I am not fin to go on a date with you," Hikari said jokingly.

"What? no..no..not like that..Yolie, Ken, and Cody are goin to be there," he said with his hands in the air.

"Ha..sure Davis I could use entertainment right now..let's go," she said grabbing Davis' arm and pulled him along.

...

A/N Aww Hikari and her dad are cool now..catch the next chapter to see what happens.And let me know ho i'm doing.


	7. Chapter 7

After the movies Hikari walked over to Takeru's job for his break to hang out with him. When she entered the diner she

saw him at the booth waiting for her. She walked up to the booth with a wide smile on her face when she saw Takeru

smile at her which made her heart melt by just looking.

"Hey babe...how was your day?" he asked as she sat down facing him.

"It was ok...my mom still is mad and my dad..well he forgave me and gave me some money," she said with a half smile.

"Oh...so are you goin to keep trying to talk to your mom?" he asked taking her hands in his.

"I really don't know...but I do know our baby is going to have lots of people love her," she said with a smile teasing

Takeru.

"You mean boy..and yes he will," he said emphasizing the he and they both laughed holding each others hands.

"I just came back from the movies with Davis," she said smiling teasing him again and he frowned and pulled his hands

back and Hikari just laughed.

"How was the date," he said sarcasticly and Hikari stopped laughing and got up to sit right beside him.

"It was great..if you count Yolie, Cody, and Ken," she said wrapping her arms around and squeezing him firmly. Takeru

just laughed and bought his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. They sat at the booth talking and laughing

until Takeru's break was over.

"See you tonight..right?" Takeru asked while hugging his girlfriend goodbye.

"Yeah..your mom wants me to have dinner with her tonight," Hikari said as she leaned up to kiss Takeru on the lips and

they whispered I love you to each other nonstop until Takeru's boss came in and told him his break was over. Hikari

walked a block away from the diner when she ran into Yolie and she looked extremely pissed. If looks could kill everyone

Yolie looked at would be dead right then and there.

"Yolie whats wrong?" asked Hikari stopping Yolie on the sidewalk.

"That..that..jerk...that ass...ohh he makes me so mad!" said Yolie who made her hands shake as if she was strangleling

air.

"What did Davis do this time?" asked Hikari shaking her head at the fact they were always at each others throats.

"It's not Davis...it's Ken...that..that...ohhh," was all Yolie could muster up while balling her fists up.

"What...what did he do?" Hikari asked surprised that Ken was the one who made her mad like that.

"He is going to Yale...Yale..over there across the world!" she said now looking as if she was going to cry and Hikari

rubbed Yolie's back to make her feel better but as luck always goes somewhere here comes Rema and she was by

herself surprisingly. Hikari just ignored her and comforted Yolie. Back at the diner Takeru was serving the customers food

in good time and his boss loved it. Usually on someones first day they would break alot of dishes but not Takeru. Then

Rema came into the diner and sat down waiting on a waiter and Takeru absent mindedly walked over to the table with

his pen and ordering paper without looking up. Rema smiled when she saw Takeru was her waiter and quickly applied on

some lipstick.

"Welcome to Wai's diner..what can I get for you," he said still looking down at his paper .

"I could get you," she said looking at him smiling and noticing that voice he looked up from the paper and made a loud

groan.

"Rema..no this is a resturant...so what do you want?" he said having his patience run out in that second.

"Easy..you," she said putting one leg over the other trying to get him to look.

"Look Rema..i'm with Hikari..get over it..i'm not leaving her for nothin in this world...so quit while your not ahead," he said

low not causing attention.

"Oh Takeru...anything she could do you know i'm better," she said getting out her seat and coming close to him.

"Rema...no.matter of fact just leave..because I love Hikari," he said then turned around to walk off and Rema was left

there looking stupid as usual. Meanwhile Hikari was still trying to comfort Yolie but wondered why Rema being Rema

didn't say nothing when she passed and she was heading the direction of Takeru's job. 'There's a millioon places she

would of gone Hikari...stop being paranoid and help Yolie' she told herself .

"Oh Kari..it's horrible..then he told me that he loved me,"Yolie said while pulling away from Hikari.

"Did you tell him how you feel about the situation?" she asked putting her mind back on Yolie.

"No...but..you..and Tk..are so lucky to...have each other," she said while sobbing.

"Oh Yolie...you and Ken will make a great pair..you two just need to sit down and talk," said Hikari now seeing Rema

walking and she looked pissed.

"Yeah your right...just hope I don't strangle him," she said making a small laugh and wiping her eyes.

"Well i'm fin to go..i'll be over your house later," she said pulling Yolie into a hug and they began laughing.

Hikari made it to the Takaishi's apartment around 8:30 that night and knocked on the door. About thirty seconds later

Nancy opened the door to let her in.

"Hi Ms. Nancy," Hikari said coming inside a clean and spotless apartment.

"Hi Hikari...dinner will be ready in five minutes," she said closing the door and Hikari could smell the good food cooking.

"Ok...so umm..you said you had something to ask me," said Hikari making conversation until the food was done.

"Oh yes..well Hikari since you and your mother aren't seeing eye to eye right now and I don't even know where you

are..where are you?" she asked

"Oh i'm at my friend Yolie's place," she said with a smile.

"Yeah...but you know you are having a baby and I want you to be someplace where if something goes wrong someone

is there," she continued.

"Like someone who knows what to do?" Hikari asked wondering what she was trying to say.

"Yes..and you know we have an extra bedroom here," said Nancy seeing if Hikari got her point.

"Oh...you want me to live here with you and Takeru?" she asked trying to see if she had guessed right.

"Yeah...and the baby could have a stable home to come to," she said walking up to Hikari and smiled and Hikari couldn't

help but to smile too.

"Wow...this is great..is Takeru ok with this?" she asked fading away the smile.

"He's the one that suggested it," Nancy replied with her continuing smile

"Wow..thank you so much..you have done alot for me Ms. Nancy," said Hikari feeling tears coming down her face.

"Your welcome..and you have your own bed ,tv, and dresser...all you have to do is gather your clothes," she said while

pointing to the room.

"Yes ma'am...this is incredible," was all Hikari could say. After diner Hikari waited until Takeru got home and Nancy just

went to bed because of a long day at work. Hikari waited up watching t.v. and she heard keys in the door signaling her it

was Takeru trying to get in and she rushed to the door so she would be the first thing he saw when he came in. The

door came open and it showed a very tired Takeru coming in but then he saw Hikari and she ran up to him and jumped

into a big hug with him. He kissed her on her forehead and gently placed her down on her feet kissing her on the lips

and smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked after kissin her and she smiled before replying.

"Well your mom asked me to move in," she said jumping up and down joyfully and Takeru just looked at his happy

girlfriend smiling.

"That's great..and we get to have sleepovers that don't require sneaking on balconys cuz I think I scared an old lady,"

he said still smiling.

"Yeah..and old lady Thomas called the police..you nearly gave her a heart attack and me in trouble," she said playfully

hitting his strong chest.

"Well..I didn't mean to climb to her balcony..plus i'm the one that should of had an heart attack," he said rubbing his

chest where she hit him at.

"Why?" she asked wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his neck.

"Because..when I looked through the window she was getting dressed," he said while trying not to relive that memory.

"Hahaha...that's what you get..and how was your first day?" she asked taking a step back from him.

"It was smooth...everything went by great..I made good tips," he said bringing the money out his pocket and flashing it

in her face.

"That's great..what are you going to do with it?" Hikari asked taking her eyes off the money.

"Well...save it up for the baby," Takeru said placing the money back in his pocket.

"Good idea...we need a headstart with that," she replied with a smile thinking how wonderful Takeru was.

"Uhhh..today after you left..Umm Rema came by," he said with a nervous laugh and her smile just dropped.

"Oh..did she go there to eat?" she asked knowing the answer herself.

"You know she didn't Hikari...anyway I told her that I will never ever leave you," he said walking up to her and wrapping

his arms around her.

"Oh..that's why she walked out mad," she said remembering the look on Rema's face when she passed her and Yolie

again today.

"She's just been hell bent on getting me ever since I took her to the dance in eighth grade," he sid shaking his head.

"Well..if I remember correctly you took her to the movies too...and I really don't want to here what yall did there," she

said rolling her eyes.

"She tried to kiss me...and me being a nice boy I let her," he said releasing her from his arms.

"Yeah right...you was all over her," she said folding her arms looking at him.

"How do you know?hmm?" he asked trying to unfold her arms.

"Because I was there...with Davis," she said turning around and Takeru's lips curled into a frown.

"Davis...you told me you never went out with him," he said now feeling jealous.

"He thought it was a date..I was just there to spy on you and Rema," she said turning back around to face him.

"Aww..isn't that cute..my Hikari was jealous," he said grabbing for her hands and kissed them gently.

"Shut up Takeru," she said softly and smiled. Takeru offered to walk Hikari back to Yolie's place since it was getting late

and they again talked and joked on the way there. They began crossing the street holding hands and laughing and they

didn't see the speeding car coming the other way. Takeru noticed at the last minute and pushed Hikari out the way and

he ended up getting hit by the car. All Hikari heard was the squeeking tires off the car and someone getting hit her heart

started beating fast thinking it was her but saw that she didn't get hit and she thought who did get hit? She looked

across the way and saw Takeru laying in the street with the car infront of him. She franticly ran over to him screaming his

name but he didn't respond and the man stepped out the car with his cell phone calling the police. Hikari gathered

Takeru in her arms and rocked him back and forth nonstop while crying into his neck and in the background she heard

the ambulance coming.

A/N Let me know how i'm doing with this chapter. And again Thanx for letting me know how my other ch


	8. Chapter 8

Hikari impatietly walked back and forth infront of the hospital room waiting word if Takeru was alright. She had just called

Nancy, Matt, Tai, and Yolie and now was waiting on them to come. All Hikari could think about was the accident and the

man that hit Takeru kept saying he didn't see us he was just driving. Hikari felt like breaking down right there in the

hospital and no one was there to comfort her in her time of need. Soon Nancy, Mr. Ishida, and Matt came off the elevator

and saw Hikari infront of the room door and they rushed over to her to see if she heard anything.

"Did the doctor say anything?" asked Nancy as soon as she reached Hikari and Hikari just shook her head no.

"What happened?" asked Matt sounding like he was about to cry.

"He was walking me back to Yolie's and we were crossing the street and the car came and he pushed me out the way,"

she replied looking down.

"Oh sweetheart," Nancy said hugging Hikari while she cried and Mr.Ishida placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"Knowing Teeks..he's gonna be ok," said Matt walking up to Hikari and hugging her too. Soon the doctor came out the

room with his chart board in hand.

"Are you the family of Mr. Takaishi?" the doctor asked placing his pen in his jacket pocket.

"Yes we are..is my son ok?" asked Mr. Ishida shaking the doctors hand.

"Well...he has a few broken ribs, his arm is in a cast, and he has a minor concussion..oh and a few stiches..other than

that he's ok," said the doctor smiling.

"Oh..thank you doctor..when can we see him?" asked Nancy walking up beside Mr.Ishida.

"Right now he is sleep..so my guess is in the morning," he said looking at the room door then back to Nancy and

Mr.Ishida.

"Ok..and thanks again doctor," said Mr. Ishida shacking the doctors hand again and the doctor walked off. Nancy placed

her arms around Hikari and hugged her again. After about five minutes Tai, Yolie, Davis, Cody, and Ken came from the

elevator and saw Hikari sitting down talking to Takeru's parents. Hikari had gotten out of her seat when she saw Tai and

she hugged him and told them what the doctor had said.

"So the doctor says we can see him in the morning," she said finishing her story to them.

"Wow..that Tk..always tryin to save someone," Tai said while smiling at Hikari.

"Yeah..that's my little brother for you," said Matt walking up to Tai and Hikari. Hikari couldn't help but notice Yolie and Ken

holding hands and she smiled.

"What's going on here?" she asked pointing to them and they just blushed.

"Well..me and Ken talked...and he is goin to Yale but we agreed to always see each other when we have the chance,"

Yolie replied squeezing his hand.

"That's great you two...I'm happy for you," Hikari said going up to hug them. Davis hadn't said anything since he arrived

so Hikari walked up to him.

"Hey Davis," she said while touching his arm and he just looked at her.

"Man..I just can''t believe he's in the hospital..I mean he never gets hurt especially when he plays basketball," he said

scratching his head.

"Well..he isn't Superman Davis...that goes to show he is human like everyone else," she said smiling at him.

"You know all he could talk about was how much you mean to him..that's why I stopped pursuing you," he said in a hush

voice.

"Davis..I love you..and you are the greatest friend to have," she said pulling him into a hug and he just smiled at her.

Tai walked up behind them and called Hikari over and he had asked her how things went with their mom and she told

him everything that happened that day and told him Ms. Nancy wanted her to move in with her and Takeru and he was

happy for her. Tai, Cody, Davis, Yolie, and Ken left after a few minutes of talking then Hikari fell asleep. She was awaken

by Ms. Nancy and she told her that Takeru was awake and that she could go ahead and see him. She immiediately got

up and walked into the room, she had saw him laying down on the bed and he was watching tv but didn't notice her

come in the room.

"Hey," she said closing the door to the room and walking up to his bed.

"Hikari..hey," he said turning off the tv and smiling at her as she walked up. She had givin him a kiss on his forehead and

sat down in the chair beside him.

"How are you feeling?" she said taking his hand in hers and using her other hand to lightly stroke it.

"Alright..the doctors got me on something and I can't feel anything," he said while laying his head back.

"Thankyou..for being my night in shiny armour," she said still lightly stroking his hand and he just smiled again.

"Your welcome..You should know i'll do anything for you," Takeru said looking at her and she looked real tired.

"Me and the baby are so lucky to have you," she said laughing and Takeru took his hand Hikari had and bought it to her

cheek.

"And i'm lucky to have yall,"he said and she leaned over and kissed him on the lips while Nancy, Matt, and Mr. Ishida

came inside the room.

"Hey everybody..I didn't know this was a party," Takeru said holding Hikari's hand and smiling at his family.

"Hey buddy..how you feeling?" asked Matt walking up to the bed to get closer to his younger brother.

"Nothing actually," he replied while trying to sit up but groaned a little feeling some pain."Well maybe a little," he

finished while Hikari staightened up his pillow to get him comfortable. Mr. Ishida and Nancy walked up to the bed and

Takeru was surprised to see them in the same room with each other and not arguing. Most kids would want their

parents together but he knew they didn't belong and he knew his parents always argued when together.

"So..when do you feel like coming home?" Nancy asked while straightening his covers down at his feet.

"I hope today..because i'm so ready to get out of here," he said looking at Hikari giving her a smile.

"Well..since your ok..i'm fin to get out of here..I have class," Matt said lightly hitting Takeru on his injured shoulder and

his eyes went wide feeling it.

"Owwww...oh man I felt that," said Takeru going white at the pain and Matt also went pail.

"Matt!" they all yelled in unison.

"What...it was a light tap..i'm sorry man," Matt said rubbing his shoulder trying to make it feel better.

"I think I need that pain reliever...again," he said while Hikari tried to lay him back down. Matt said his last sorry and left

the hospital leaving Hikari and Takeru's parents in the room. There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in with

his chart in hand and with a big smile.

"Good news Mr. Takaishi...you will be able to go home tommorrow," he said walking up to the bed.

"Ok..umm do you think you could give me any more pain mediczation right now," said Takeru still feeling the pain in his

shoulder.

"Yes sir..I will have the nurse come in and give that to you...and let me know when you need something," the doctor said

walking out the room.

"Well I must be going...I have a meeting down at the station," Mr. Ishida said getting up off the sofa beside Nancy.

"Oh yes...you go to work while your son is laying in the hospital," Nancy said huffing with her arms folded.

"Nancy I just can't sit here and do nothing..he is fine," Mr. Ishida said turning to her and Takeru just rolled his eyes

knowing it was going to happen soon.

"What ever Eric...go I do not care," Nancy said getting up off the couch.

"Obviously you do care if your badgering me about it," he said walking out the room and Nancy followed him out. Takeru

and Hikari shook their heads.

"Takeru..thats why I don't want to get married at a young age," Hikari said facing him.

"Now I see...me neither..but we will get married," he assured her with and smiled.

"Knock..knock...who needs some pain medication," said Mimi walking into the room with a needle dressed in a nurse

uniform

"Mimi..what are doing wearing a nurses outfit?and why do you have that needle?" he asked wishing he could run out

the room.

"Oh silly..I work here...Joe said I should learn something by helping sick people," she said walking up smiling at him and

Hikari.

"Ohh..Mimi..have you done this before?" he asked looking at the needle in her hand.

"No..but I have to do it sometime Tk..i'm a nurse..now turn over and open your gown," she said still smiling.

"What? Why?" he asked now getting frightened and Hikari turned red trying not to laugh.

"How else am I goin to give you the shot?duh" she said getting even closer with an even wider simle.

"Mimi..but..but," started Takeru but he couldn't find the words all he could see was Mimi and a needle.

"That's where im aiming for," she said giving him her famous wink. She was right at the bed and Hikari just felt like

bursting out with laughter

"There has to be another way," he said with nervousnes and Mimi just bursted out laughing along with Hikari and Takeru

was totally confused.

"Damn Tk..did you see the look on your face..classic," Mimi said still laughing and Takeru laughed nervously.

"Good one Mimi," he said still laughing nervously and Hikaricouldn't stop laughing.

"Let me just give you the shot in your arm," she sticking the needle in his arm but Takeru didn't flinch for one second.

"Thanks Mimi," Takeru said now feeling good and relaxed after Mimi gave him the medication.

"Your welcome..now I have more patients..see you later," she said exiting the room leaving Hikari and Takeru alone

again. Hikari had spent all day at the hospital with Takeru and made sure he was ok. Before she left her and Takeru

shared a nice dinner together eating hospital food and watching tv.

"Love you Takeru," Hikari said walking to the door then turning around to look at him.

"I love you too Hikari," he said smiling at her then Hikari turned back around and left out the door.

A/N Sorry for the wait but let me know how the chapter is..


	9. Chapter 9

Four months had passed since Hikari found out that she was pregnant now she is enjoying her senior year in highschool.

She started showing now and she had gotten use to the stares of some of the girls at school because she really didn't

care what they thought about her. And Rema wasn't helping matters because she would always spread rumors about

Hikari to her friends. Today Hikari's day started off alright she had gotten up out of bed and she stood infront of the tall

mirror and looked at herself. 'Man..am I getting bigger or what?' she asked herself while looking at the mirror and turning

to the side. After getting ready for school she came out of her room to see Nancy walking to the kitchen hurridly and

Hikari quickly followed her with her bookbag.

"Goodmorning Ms. Nancy," she said walking into the kitchen looking at the back of Nancy and she quickly turned around.

"Morning dear..do you need a ride to school?" Nancy asked walking to the refridgerator and pulled out a carton of juice.

"No ma'am i'm walking to school along with Takeru," she said putting her bookbag in the chair.

"I thought he left early this morning for football practice?" she asked pouring the juice in the cup and giving the cup to

Hikari.

"Oh yeah..I totally forgot..this pregnancy thing has me forgetting things," she said sipping the juice.

"So are you still walking?" she asked while pouring herself some coffee into a mug.

"I think i'm going to catch Cody and Davis on the way," she said finishing her juice and heading towards the door.

"Oh Hikari..you forgot your lunch money," she said walking up to her and giving her the money.

"Thank-you..bye," she said taking the money and going out the door. Halfway down the street she met up with Cody

and Davis near the corner bakery and began walking to school together. Over the past few months Hikari started to see

Davis in a different light now he was more responsible and he isn't as pig headed as he use to be. And him and Cody

became best friends since Ken left two months ago to go to Yale in America.

"So you guys goin to the dance?" asked Hikari while walking down the street with Cody and Davis.

"Yeah..i'm goin with Lacy," said Cody smiling at the thought of him and Lacy at the dance.

"I'm going with Sarah," said Davis while they entered the school yard where all the students were either talking or

playing soccor.

"Well me and Takeru have a doctors appointment and he's taking me out to dinner because he has a night off," Hikari

said while smiling.

"Thats great Hikari..so how long do you have left?" asked Davis while they made their way into the crowded hallways.

"I have five months left...I can't wait," she said slowly rubbing her stomach.

"So do you two know what your having?" asked Cody while they stopped at their lockers.

"We find out when we go to the appointment in four weeks," she said opening her locker. After Hikari, Davis, and Cody

split up going their seperate ways Hkari headed towards the library to do some last minute studying for her Trig class.

Takeru was coming out the lobby and walked down the hallway of the school and saw Hikari sitting in the library. He

walked in and quickly grabbed a chair right beside her and kissed her squarely on the cheeks.

"Hey Takeru..what was that for," she said looking up from her book at him.

"Just to say goodmorning..and to make up for this morning," he said but someone at the next table shushed him and

Hikari snickered at him.

"You have to be more quite while your in here," she said low enough for him to hear her.

"Alright...so are you feeling ok?" he asked taking out his own book and placed it on the table.

"Yeah..but my ankles are getting swollen and you know I use the bathroom alot," she said putting her attention back in

her trig book.

"Yeah..and you know what?" he asked scooting closer to her and smiling.

"What?' she asked turning her attention back to Takeru.

"It will all be worth it when our baby comes into the world," he said turning the pages in his book and Hikari just sat

there and smiled at his comment. The bell began to ring before Hikari could respond and they got up and headed

towards class together. Takeru walked Hikari to her homeroom and gave her a kiss and left to go to his homeroom.

Hikari walked into class and sat down in her desk waiting for Mr. Linh to come in just then Rema walked into the

classroom. Hikari hated having Rema in homeroom with her but she didn't want to stress herself out about it because of

the baby. All during class Hikari was finishing up taking her trig test when she saw Rema sneaking glares at her and she

started feeling uncomfortable. After class Hikari headed to her locker again to get her history book for class and she

didn't see Takeru in the hallways. She waited at her locker for him but he didn't come she started to wonder where he

was and she started to walk to her next class by herself but when she turned the corner she saw Takeru and he was

talking to Rema at her locker. Hikari's heart dropped when she saw them them talking and she turned around and

hurried off the other way to her class without looking back. 'I can't believe this..he said he didn't like her,' she said to

herself while walking past dozens of students and she had accidently bumped into a boy and she told him she was sorry

but all she could think about was Takeru and Rema. Throughout the whole day Hikari's mind was everywhere at that

point and she began too feel unhappy just thinking about it. At lunch time Hikari sat at the table just picking at her food

with one hand holding her head and she was still thinking about them but she didn't see Takeru come into the cafeteria.

Takeru spotted Hikari and went towards the table where she was and pulled up a chair right beside her. Hikari saw him

sit beside her and she scooted away from him and he frowned at what she did.

"Whats wrong babe?" he asked trying to put his arm around her but she scooted away from him again.

"Please don't talk to me now," she said with a stern look on her face just looking at her food.

"What? What did I do?" Takeru asked trying to get Hikari to look at him.

"Takeru..please," she said trying not to look at his face.

"You were fine this morning," he said pressing on but then he looked up and saw Rema walking past the cafeteria and

he got up out his chair and told her he would see her later. Hikari looked up and saw him head out the cafeteria and saw

Rema out there too.' I can't believe him..he just left me by myself to go see Rema,' she thought to herself as Davis and

Cody came to the table with their food.Hikari snapped out of thought and picked at her food again.

"So where was Tk this morning anyway?" Davis asked digging into his food.

"He had practice this morning," Hikari said meekly biting her apple.

"No he didn't..coach canceled tuesday morning practices now," Davis said while looking at Hikari confused.

"What? he never told me this," Hikari said looking at Davis with a sharp look in her eyes.

"Uh-oh...Davis you stepped your foot in it now," said Cody shifting his position in the chair moving away from him.

"So Takeru wasn't at practice where was he?" asked Hikari now getting worried. Back outside the cafeteria Takeru had

caught up with Rema.

"Rema we need to talk," he said after stopping her.

"Yes..so when do you want to do this?" she asked with a smile.

"I really don't want to do this with you but I have to..and don't smile," he said with authority.

"Why? I like it," she said leaning against the bright blue wall. Takeru just shooked his head and Hikari came outside the

cafeteria to see Takeru and Rema talking to each other. Hikari never felt so mad in her life her boyfriend who she was

having a baby with was with Rema who she doesn't doubt was with Takeru this morning. She felt so heated up that

tears began to run down her face and she walked off the other way. After school Hikari walked home by herself and

Takeru tried to catch her but she just ignored him and went off. When she reached the apartment she called Yolie on the

house phone.

"Hello," said Yolie picking up her phone.

" Hey Yolie," Hikari said in a not so cheerful voice.

"What's wrong is the baby ok?" asked Yolie getting worked up.

"Yeah..the baby is ok..it's just me and Takeru," she said fiddleling with the phone cord with her finger.

"What's wrong?" she asked relaxing knowing the baby was ok.

"I think he's..cheating on me with Rema," she said feeling her throat get dry.

"What?why?" she asked bringing the phone closer to her ear.

"First he lied about practice and then I seen him talking to her alone," she said unwrapping the phone cord from her

finger.

"Whoa..he never lies to you," she said biting her lower lip while thinking.

"I know..and it makes me wonder if he's been with her all week," she said getting up and walking around the room.

"Talk to him Kari..and if he is cheating I will come and beat him down for being stupid," she said shifting the phone to her

other ear.

"I'm mad right now I don't want to," Hikari said walking to the window and peeping out of it.

"Oh..I really hope he isn't stupid enough to cheat on you," said Yolie with a sense of anger in her voice.

"Me too Yolie..i'm am really hurting here..I love him so much," Hikari said with a tear falling. Takeru was walking up to the

apartment alone thinking about Hikari and some how felt bad. 'Is it her hormones? what is it? she's been acting strange

today' he said to himself reaching for the door knob and opening the door. Hikari quickly hung up the phone and stormed

to her room when she saw him and Takeru followed her but the door was slammed in his face.

"Hikari..whats the matter?" he asked but she didn't answer luckily she was so angry she forgot to lock the door and

Takeru came in the room. 'Damn!' shetold herself forgetting to lock the door and he walked up to her slowly and she

moved away from him not making eye contact.

"What did I do Hikari?...answer me please so I can make it better," he said trying to get close to her.

"You lied to me you ass," she said now turning around to face him eye to eye.

"What? what did I lie about?" he asked stepping closer to her and grabbing her hands but she snatched her hands back.

"About your practice this morning..where were you Takeru?" she asked making her voice louder.

"Oh..no where honey," he replied knowing it was a lie.

"Yeah right..you were probably with Rema," she said folding her arms and his heart dropped right there.

"Listen Hikari..me and Rema-" he started but was cut off by Hikari speaking.

"Are secret lovers...hmm..what a surprise," she said getting more angry.

"Lovers..Hikari-" he started again but was cut off by Hikari again.

"I saw you two today...you never met me at the lockers and you ditched me at lunch plus you lied about practice," she

said walking around the room.

"Listen..nothing is goin on between me and Rema...I love you," he said following her around.

"Why did you lie to me and why were you talking to Rema?" she asked now crying and seeing her cry really hurted

Takeru.

"Because..i'm in danger of failing my physics class and Rema is the only one that can help," he confessed stopping in his

tracks.

"What? why didn't you tell me?" she asked stopping all of her pacing around the room.

"Because..I didn't want you to worry about it and I left you in the lunch room to talk to her about a study time," he said

feeling even more guilty.

"So you and her aren't secret lovers?" she asked rubbing her arms.

"No...the only lover I have is you," he said moving closer to her and she didn't move back from him this time.

"I feel so stupid..maybe it's my hormones making me emotional," she said wiping her tears and chuckled a little.

"Yeah..and she want's me to study over her house," he said looking at her.

"Oh no you don't..she'll come over here when i'm here," she said folding her arms again.

"Ok ok..it's a deal," he said with kissing her on her forehead and hugging her "I would never cheat on you Hikari," he

contiued softly in her ear.

"But why didn't you tell me you had to study with Rema?" she asked after breaking the short hug and he let out a slight

groan.

"Because...you and Rema are not exactly allies..and I just wanted to get it over with," he said sternly looking into her

eyes.

"Oh..you never lied to me Takeru and when you didn't tell me you had practice..it really hurted," she said again folding

her arms.

"I'm sorry..I was with her studying in the school lobby," he said bringing his head down.

"You need to tell me these things...because you know how she is," she said bringing his head up with one finger. They

were about to kiss but Takeru's phone beeped letting him know he had a text and he had saw that it was Yolie that sent

it and his eyes went wide reading it then laughed at the text.

"What? what's so funny?" Hikari asked looking confused and he stopped laughing but continued to smile.

"Yolie just sent me a threatening message," he said showing it to her and Hikari couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Wow..I didn't know things like that were possible to do," she said reading over it again.

"Anyways I love you and no one will ever change that," he said closing his phone and hugging her. They were inches

away from kissing but Hikari's phone went off startling her and Takeru. She answered the phone while Takeru let out a

loud groan and she sushed him placing a finger on his lips.

"Hello," Hikari said dropping her finger from Takeru's lips.

"Kari..it's Tai..umm dad...dad," he said but couldn't find the words to tell Hikari.

"What about dad? is he ok?" she asked getting a little worried over Tai's voice.

"He's..he's..he's dead Kari..dead," he said while crying into the phone. Hikari stood there with her phone to her ear

without moving and her heart began to beat fast and she suddenly fell to her knees with the phone still in her hands

and tears began coming down her cheeks.'Dad' was all she thought.

"Hikari..what's wrong?" Takeru asked getting on both of hie knees so he was eye level with her.

"My dad..he's dead," she said falling into Takeru's arms and cried nonstop into his arms.

A/N sorry for the wait...but hit me back to see how I did so far..


	10. Chapter 10

Hikari and Tai had met up with each other at the old park to talk about what happened to their dad. Tai had told her that

he was stabbed and that the cops still don't know who did it. Hikari and Tai sat side by side on the swing sets slowly

swinging to their own thoughts in their heads.

"You remember when dad always took us here when we were little?" Tai asked while stopping the swing with his shoe

planted in the dirt.

"Yeah...every sunday after dinner," she replied smiling at the memories of them together.

"You know mom really didn't hang with us too much...she was always concentrating on other things," he said looking at

Hikari.

"Yeah..trying to have the perfect little family where no one makes mistakes," she said stopping her swing and looking up

at the sky.

"Having that baby isn't a mistake Kar...I could see if it wasn't out of love then yeah..but it isn't," he touching Hikari's

shoulder.

"Thanks Tai...so where was dad killed at?" she asked getting up out of the swing set.

"Cops say in the apartment complex basement," Tai said standing beside Hikari.

"What was he doin down there anyway?" she asked looking at Tai for an answer.

"I don't know...but i'm goin to go see mom tomorrow," Tai said slowly rubbing his neck.

"I can come if you want me to," she said feeling sorry for her mom.

"Are you sure..I mean you and her aren't exactly seeing eye to eye right now," he said with concern.

"I know but I have to see how she is doin," she replied and looked at the park entrance to see Takeru standing there with something in his hands.

"Go ahead..you need him right now," Tai said slowly pushing his sister towards the direction of the entrance.

"Thanks Tai..I love you..and call me when your ready," she said hugging him then walked towards Takeru. Since it was

dark out with a little light from the street lights she couldn't see what he had in his hands. She walked into his arms and

he gently kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Here..maybe this will cheer you up a little," he said handing a small box of chocolate covered cherries and she smiled.

"Thanks..my favorite," she replead softly kissing him on the lips.

"I know it's not alot..but I just wanted to cheer you and our baby up," he said placing a hand over her swollen stomach

and rubbing it.

"Me and the baby are greatful..and for the record..it is alot," she said placing her hand over his hand that was on her

stomach.

"I'm here for you..and I can stay home from school with you tomorrow," he said with with a innocent look on his face.

"Oh no you don't you have physics and you are goin to pass," she said placing her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes ma'am," he said smiling at her so called thoughtfulness.

"Come on i'm real tired..and i'm going with Tai tomorrow to moms to see how shes doing," she said as they started

walking home

"Really..you two haven't talked in months," he said grabbing her hand walking beside her.

"I know..but..I want to see how she is doing," she said and Takeru gave her hand a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this..first fights with your mom and now this," Takeru said sticking his free hand in

his pocket.

"Regardless I just have to make things right with her..for my dad," she quietly said while looking up at the sky again.

When they came into the apartment Hikari walked into her room and sat on her bed thinking about her dad. She then

pulled out a picture that had her when she was five years old Tai who was nine years old and her dad who had her on

his shoulders and Tai right beside him.'Dad...I miss you so much,' she said to herself while hugging the picture. A few

minutes later she fell asleep with the picture still cradled in her arms and all she could dream about was her dad.

Takeru's alarm was ringing to wake him up and he quickly hit the button to make it stop. He then sat up on the edge of

his bed and let out a large yawn strecthing out his arms. After looking around his room for a couple of seconds he soon

got up and went to the bathroom to washup. Hikari had woken up to the sound of the shower running and she still had

the picture in her arms. She walked out of her room and she could see that Nancy left early to go to the office. She

walked back into her room and tried calling Tai but he didn't answer his phone.'He must still be sleep,' she told herself

then walked to her bed laying back down to relax a little for her long day. Takeru walked out the bathroom with a towel

around his waist and he could see Hikari's door a little opened so he knocked on the door and walked in seeing her on

the bed. He walked up to the bed a laid down right beside her and smiled.

"What are you doin up so early?" he asked shifting himself so he could be on his side.

"I don't know..but shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" she asked looking at him couriusly and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes..so let me get up so I can go to school," he said getting up and going to his room. Hikari watched as he walked out

of the room and began thinking about what would happen if something happened to Takeru leaving her child without a

father. All she could think about was what had happened to him four months ago when he had gotten hit by a car. She

didn't want her child to experince the heartache she was currently going through with her family. Hikari didn't want the

perfect family she just wanted a normal family that would have love. She slowly got back out of bed and walked to the

tall mirror to look at herself and glanced at her stomach. Takeru came back into her room fully clothed and he stood at

the door looking at her look at herself.

"Looking at yourself isn't goin to get the baby to pop out," he said walking up to her and hugged her from the back.

"I was just thinking about things..and you need to hurry up and head to school," she said turning in his arms to face him.

"Yeah I do...so i'll see you later..and umm..Rema is coming over today," he said turning her loose and backing up.

"I will make sure i'm home early enough to be here so that schemeing harlett doesn't do nothing," she said turning back

to the mirror.

"Ok..and I hope things go well with your mom and all," Takeru said walking towards the door and quickly walked back to

Hikari and gave her a kiss and left out the door again to go to school. After Hikari had gotten dressed her phone had

rung and she quickly grabbed it and it was Tai calling so she picked up. He told her that he was heading over ther now

and she said she would meet him there. She left out the door and headed down the street heading to her mother's

apartment she had met Tai outside the apartment. Once they said their hellos Tai knocked on the door and a few

moments later a man answered the door who they have never met before.He looked to be about in his mid forties,

brown short hair, and he was the same height as Tai.

"May I help you?" he asked and his voice was kind of deep. Tai and Hikari stood there kind of confused at who was

infront of them.

"Who are you and where is our mom?" Tai asked looking even more confused by the second.

"Oh Beth..she isn't here..but she'll be back soon..do you two want to come in?" he asked opening the door all the way.

"Why the hell are you asking if I want to come in my fathers apartment?" he asked coming in with Hikari following him.

"Hey I was just-" he started but Tai furiousness cut him off.

"Who in the hell are you!?" Tai asked getting madder and madder.

"I'm Phil..a..umm..friend of your mother," he said holding his hand out for Tai to shake it but he didn't except. Hikari

couldn't help but notice that there was something strange about this man and she felt funny inside. He then looked at

Hikari and smiled weakly at her for some reason and she didn't like it.

"A friend of our mom..we never seen you before," Tai said calming down a little and he looked at Hikari and then his eyes

widened when he looked at the man again. Hikari wondered why he did that but then their mother came into the

apartment and stopped at the door when she saw Tai and Hikari.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked looking at Hikari and Tai walked up to his mother with his anger showing

again.

"No mom..I have a better question..why in the hell is this man in the apartment?" Tai asked hating what the answer

was.

"Don't question me Tai...he's an old friend," she said walking to the living room and Tai was right behind her.

"Yeah and I heard about your father so I came to see how your mother was," he said sticking his hands in his pockets l

ooking nervous.

"Well Phil..if you don't mind me and my sister want to talk to our mother alone," Tai said opening the door letting Phil

know it was time to go for him.

"Tai! Phil is not going any where," Beth said walking uo to Tai and Phil walked to the door.

"No Beth it's ok..I will see you later," he said then left leaving Tai, Beth, and Hikari alone in the apartment.

"What is it Tai?" asked Beth looking irritated at Tai.

"Me and Kari came by and what do we see a man in dad's apartment," Tai said pacing into the livingroom.

"Mom..are you ok?" Hikari asked walking up to her mom and Beth walked away from her.

"Didn't I tell you that you are not welcomed here," she said sitting down on the couch.

"Mom don't be like this..Hikari is trying to make peace with you," Tai said walking right infront of his mother.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if she would of just kept her legs closed," Beth snapped makking Hikari feel real bad.

"Mom..we are here to talk about dad..not Kari," Tai said trying to take the heat off his baby sister.

"You want to talk about that?fine..it was his fault he got killed," she said looking Tai dead in his eyes sending shivers

down his back.

"Why would you say that?" asked Hikari walking up to her mother and Tai was frozen in place not moving an inch.

"I say what ever I want..your father probably deserved what he got," she said without an expression on her face.

"Mom..you don't know what you are saying..your just still shocked at what happened," Tai said shaking off his feeling.

"I know perfectly well what i'm saying..now if you two excuse me I would like to be alone," she said getting up and

walking towards her room. After she closed the her bedroom door Tai and Hikari stood right in the middle of the

livingroom speechless at what their mother had just said to them. Hikari walked home thinking about that man who was

at the apartment and how she felt funny around him. When she arrived at the apartment she noticed that Takeru

wouldn't be home until another five hours so she went in her room and grabbed her picture of her dad and drifted off

into a deep sleep. Takeru opened the door to the quiet apartment and walked in looking to see if anyone was home. He

walked up to Hikari's door and softly knocked on the door to her room and no one answered. He then opened the door

to see her sleeping peacefully so he walked over to her bed and bent down to softly kiss her on the forehead. She soon

stirred feeling his lips on her and she slowly opened her eyes to see Takeru standing over her with a smile.

"Hey...sorry to wake you," he whispered to her while he sat down on the bed next to her.

"It's ok...so how was your day?" she asked after strecthing her arms and yawning.

"I should be asking you that," he said with a look of concern on his face.

"Well my mom is saying some pretty crazy stuff and there was a strange man in the apartment," she said while rolling on

her side to face him.

"Does your mom know him?" asked Takeru now rolling on his side to look at her better.

"She says he's an old friend..but something tells me they are more than friends," she said as she lazily drew small circles

on his covered chest.

"I sure hope your wrong..because your father was a good man," Takeru said running his fingers through her long brown

hair.

"Something tells me i'm not...and I want to know who this man is," she said now cuddling into him closely. Takeru kissed

the top of her head and thought about everything she said about her mom. Hikari had heard a knock at the door and her

and Takeru got up to go answer it. Takeru opened the door and in came Rema with a big smile on her face and it soon

faded when she saw Hikari. She turned to Takeru and gave him her most pleasing smile.

"Hi Tk..so are you ready to hit the book?" she asked ignoring the fact Hikari was right there.

"Yeah..lets go into the livingroom," he said walking past her and giving Hikari a please don't kill me look.

"Ok," Rema said while walking past Hikari with a huge smile on her face and Hikari just wanted to rip her heart out.

Hikari went into the kitchen to get something to eat because she was feeling very hungry. She fixed herself a peanut

butter and jelly sandwhich with relish because she was really craving it. Takeru always found that nasty beacause he

thought it was the worst ever combination in the world but right now she loved it. 'Maybe I should put some sardines on

it..that looks like it's gonna be good' she told herself while in the cabinet looking right at the can of sardines. Takeru

walked into the kitchen to see Hikari biting down on her sandwhich and he felt sick himself when he saw that she added

sardines into the mix and she saw his reaction and smiled.

"I thought that it would taste good," she said when Takeru pretended to throw-up.

"Is it good to ya?" he asked picking up the empty can and looking at her and she nodded.

"Yep...do you want a bite?" she asked putting the sandwhich in his face and he shook his head gently pushing the hand

with the sandwhich away.

"No..i'm just in here to get a couple of sodas for me and Rema," he said opening the refridgerator door to look.

"Takeru," she said looking at him when he found the sodas and was heading towards the livingroom.

"Whats wrong?" he asked turning around.

"Nothing..go ahead and study," she replied and he walked back into the livingroom with the sodas at hand.

A/N story kind of messed up so bare with me..


	11. Chapter 11

A/N sorry again about that last chapter I forgot to proof it when I uploaded it..Sorry for the inconvience.  
But on with the story...

After her dad's funeral Hikari wanted to be left alone for the rest of the day with no one bothering her while she sorted

out her thoughts. Takeru tried to talk to her but she acted as if she didn't want to be bothered so he left her alone.

While she was locked up in the room Takeru would stop at her door and attempted to knock but he didn't have the

heart to. He knew it wasn't healthy for her or the baby to keep things bottled up when she could talk to him. So once

again he left her door feeling as if he should do something for her. So to keep him occupied Takeru studied his notes

that Rema made for him for his physics class. Takeru started to see Rema in a different light now because she was

actually helping him and he was actually passing. Since she started tutoring him she never made snipe remarks about

Hikari or she never flirted with him and Takeru was relieved. While studying his notes he couldn't take his mind off Hikari

so he got up again and walked up to her room door. At first he hesitated to knock but he sucked it up and knocked

anyway.

"Hey Hikari..you ok?" he asked while lightly knocking on her door but there was no answer. "Listen I just want you to

know that i'm here for you..I really want you to talk to me ok...Please..I love you and I want to help you get through

this," Takeru finished then momments later he heard the door unlock. So he walked in and saw Hikari walk right back to

her bed and layed down cradleling her pillow. She looked as if she had been crying for hours. Takeru then slowly

walked over to her and sat down on the bed. It was quite for a few minutes and Takeru understood why. Then she

started talking.

"Did you know at the funeral my mom didn't even shed a tear...she just sat there like she had no feelings," she said

sobbing a little to hold back tears.

"I saw..listen Hikari..you do not need to be stressed out like this..it's not good for the baby," Takeru said running his

fingers through her hair.

"You're right..my dad wouldn't want that," she said getting up and wiping her tears away.

"That's right..now your mom can feel what ever she wants..but don't worry about her," he said clasping his hands in

hers.

"Your right..I need to focus on our baby coming out healty," she said looking directly at him.

"Yep..now instead of walking around the house sad let's get out and we can go get icecream," he said putting an arm

over her shoulders.

"Strawberry syrup with a bananna on top," she said leaning her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her

head.

"Yeah..whatever you want," he said now looking into her eyes and gave her an assuring smile that things will be ok.

"Well ok..but I have to change out of my funeral clothes..they look depressing," she said then gave off a small laugh.

After she changed Hikari and Takeru went out for some icecream together. As they were walking down the street

holding hands Hikari looked through all the buisness windows checking things out.Then Hikari happend to look through

a resturant window and saw that guy who was in her dads apartment thay day and so she wanted to really know who

he was because she really believed that he and her mom were more than friends. She told Takeru that she woould

mee him in the icecream parlor in a few minutes and she walked inside the resturant and up to the table were he was

sitting drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"We need to talk," Hikari said sitting in the chair infront of him and gave him a confrontational look.

"Ok...what do you want to talk about?" he asked folding up the newspaper and putting it on the table.

"You and my mom..it's more to this than what she's telling me and Tai," she said looking around the resturant.

"It's what she said...were old friends," he said sipping some of his coffee.

"That is bull and you know it," she said trying not to raise her voice.

"Listen..I know that you are still torn up that your dad died..but you have to-" he started but Hikari held her hand up

for him to be quite.

"Save it..don't bring my father into this..now tell me the truth," she said raising her voice a little making the next table

look over.

"Look..calm down..ok..and if I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me," he said smiling at others showing them there

was no trouble.

"Try me..Phil," she said testing him while folding her arms.

"Ok..me and your mother met 17 years ago and we were more than friends...we kept in contact over the years and we

would have affairs..see I was married amd she was married to your father...but like I said we kept in contact...even

when she told me she was...pregnent," he said looking at her.

"Pregnent..with who?" she asked staring a hole into his eyes.

"You," he said softly looking at the table and Hikari was shocked, mad, and confused at the same time.

"No..I can't be...me and Tai look alike," she said trying to be sure of herself.

"Yall look like yall mom..and it was good so your dad woudn't suspect something and Hikari couldn't believe what he

was saying.

"Liar," was all she could muster up and he shook his head.

"No Hikari..I am not lying about this," he said and she rose up out of her seat and stared at him.

"How could she do this to me? to my dad?" she asked breathing faster and Phil rose up out of his seat.

"Hikari..breath," he said walking up to her but everything was a blur to her he then everything went black. Takeru

walked out the icecream parlor looking for Hikari so he walked down the street and looked through the window Hikari

looked through and saw a huge crowd in the resturant. He was curious to see what happened so he walked in and

tried to get through the crowd. And there he saw Hikari laying on the floor with a man right beside her fanning her.

Takeru quickly rushed to her side and told someone to call 911. Takeru lifted her head up into his lap and he looked at

the man who was right there.

...

Hikari woke up in an all white room and she quickly noticed she was in the hospital. She then saw the door open and

Takeru came inside and smiled.

"Hey..you're up," he said walking up to her and sat in a chair beside the bed.

"What happened?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"You passed out," he said rubbbing her long brown hair.

"Oh no..the baby!" she said trying to get up but Takeru layed her back down.

"We haven't heard anything yet," he said and she started crying into her hands.

"I'm sorry..I couldn't help it," she said sobbing in her hands.

"Look we don't know the condition yet..so stop worrying," he said hugging her and kissing her head.

"He told me something Takeru," she said looking into his eyes with her watery eyes.

"Who?" he asked trying to calm her down.

"My mom-" she started but was cut off by Takeru placing his finger to her lips to quite her.

"Shhh..look stop worrying about your mom..stay focused on you and the baby," he said in a low tone as she looked at

him.

"But-" she sarted again but Takeru shook his head.

"Shhh..ok..think about our baby for goodness sake," he said with teary eyes.

"We don't eben know the babies condition Takeru," she said looking at the ceiling of the hospital.

"I know..and you should calm down just in case," he said kissing her forehead. Hikari started to feel warm in his arms

and Takeru slowly bought his lips to hers. Hikari couldn't but let out a smile when Takeru kissed her she felt like a child

recieving their christmas presents. Then the doctor came inside.

"Ms. Yagami..we have the results of your babies health," he said walking in breaking their moment alone together.

"Ok doctor..how is our baby?" she asked almmost regretting the question that she threw at him.

...

A/N Sorry the chapter is sp short but I have to find my journal so I wrote down what I remembered so I hope you enjoyed the story so far and i'll be back with another chapter... And I am also working on another Takari. And for anybody who doesn't know I do not own **Digimon** or the Characters!!


	12. Chapter 12

Well here it is the new chapter hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters that appear in it..but I do own Rema..unfortunatly.

Hikari sat up in her bed holding Takeru's hand for support as the doctor walked over to them. Takeru's heart started

racing hoping that it wasn't bad news.

"Is our baby ok?" asked Takeru with worry in his voice as he squeezed her hand.

"Well after a series of tests to make sure we did our work right..the baby is fine," said the doctor putting a smile on

their faces.

"Oh thank you doctor.." she stopped because she didn't even know his name.

"It's Chase...Doctor Chase," he said shaking both of their hands.

"Well Doctor Chase..thank you so much," Takeru said feeling so much better now that he knows the baby is ok.

"No problem..and Ms. Yagami you need to keep from getting stressed because it's not good for the baby," he said in a

concerned voice.

"Yes sir..i'll try," she said dropping her hand out of Takeru's.

"No..you will," he said and she nodded with a smile. Takeru ran his fingers through Hikari's hair and gave her a gentle

smile.

"Yes sir..I will," she said correcting herself.

"Good..so hopefully I won't see you later..and I will contact your doctor that's handling your baby," he said walking

towards the door. After Doctor Chase left the room both Takeru and Hikari both let out a huge sigh. Takeru looked over

to Hikari and gave her 'I told you so look' and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm sorry...I really could of put our baby in danger," she said softly looking over at him looking as if she was about to

cry.

"Don't worry ok..I just want you to stop being stressed," he replied assuringly as Tai walked into a room and Hikari l

ooked over to see her big brother walk up to her. Takeru gave Hikari another kiss then left the room to give the two

siblings their privacy so that they could talk about what happened today.

"Hey sis..how you feeling?" he asked placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"I'm good..the baby is fine," she said smiling as her brother sat down in the seat next to the bed Takeru was in.

"How did you even pass out?" he asked feeling as though he should of been there for her in her time of need.

"Do I really have to talk about it?" she asked softly bringing her head to her pillow.

"Yeah you do," he replied taking her hand in his.

"Well I saw that man that was in mom and dads apartment..that Phil guy..and he told me something," she said trying

to stay calm.

"Ok..what did he say?" Tai asked getting tensed when she said his name.

"He told me that he and mom had affairs over the years..and that..that," she started but she stopped trying not to cry.

"That what Hikari?" Tai asked trying to get her to talk.

"He's my father Tai!" she yelled burying her eyes in her hand as Tai was speechless.

"Whoa...are you sure?" he asked trying to find the words.

"He seems pretty sure..but I really don't want to talk about this Tai," she said wiping her eyes.

"Ok..i'm going to go talk to mom about this," he said getting up out of his chair.

"Wait Tai," she said grabbing his arm to stop him and he turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry baby girl i'll be back," he said kissing her on her forehead then left the room. Hikari looked around her

room then began rubbing her stomach.

'I'm sorry I almost put you in danger...if something happend to you I don't think Takeru would ever forgive me' she

thought to herself still rubbing her stomach. She then heard a knock at the door and she saw Sora and Yolie walk into

the room with flowers, candy, and smiles on their faces.

"Tk told us what happend..we are so glad the baby is ok," Sora said giving the flower to Hikari who smiled at her two

friends.

"Thank you...you guys didn't have to bring me anything," Hikari said opening up the box of candy Yolie gave her.

"Oh be quite..we did it because we wanted to," Yolie said sitting on the edge of Hikari's bed.

"Tk told us to tell you that he will be back later he has to go to work today," Sora informed Hikari and she nodded.

"And since you can't have stress we told Davis not to come," Yolie said and all three girls began laughing.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Hikari asked looking at Sora and then to Yolie.

"I don't know me and Matt have a double date with Mimi and Tai," Sora replied walking around the room.

"Wow..I didn't know Tai and Mimi were dating," Hikari said with a curious look.

"They're not...me and Matt just want company," Sora said walking over to the window.

"Sooooo...changing subjects baby names," Yolie said rubbing Hikari's stomach.

"If it's a girl we want to name her Kady-Rose after my grandmother," said Hikari as Sora walked back over to them.

"Hmm...Kady-Rose Yagami..hmm," Yolie said thinking over her name.

"Actually Kady-Rose Takaishi," Hikari corrected looking at Yolie.

"Ohh..so you and Tk getting -" Sora started but Hikari waved her hand dismissing Sora's thought.

"No were not getting married..not now that is," she said smiling at her thought.

"Oh..so what are you two going to do after graduation?" Sora asked because her and Hikari really never talked about

her pregnancy.

"Well we're going to Kyoto University..and were getting an apartment on campus," Hikari said and she couldn't wait to

do it.

"Well look at the time..I have to go meet Matt and them..bye sweetie," Sora said hugging Hikari and leaving the room.

Yolie and Hikari laughed as Sora left the room hurridly then soon stopped as Yolie hugged her best friend and Hikari

hugged her back giving her a big smile as the room fell silent to the two.

"Hey Kari...you know what I noticed?" Yolie asked after releasing Hikari from a hug.

"What?" Hikari asked looking at her friend.

"That you tell me everything...you even told me you and Tk's first time..remember?" she asked laughing a litlle.

"Oh yeah," Hikari said remembering the conversation that took place two years ago.

"You told me about all of your dates," Yolie added cherishing her friendship with Hikari.

"I know..you're my best friend who I can trust," Hikari said hugging Yolie and Takeru walked in the room to the sight of

the two girls.

"Am I interrupting," he said smiling over at Hikari and Hikari held her hand out for Takeru to come to her.

"No..we're just having a girl chat," she said as he grabbed onto her hands.

"Well I called my mom and she said she'll be here soon," Takeru said sitting back down in the chair beside the bed.

"So I guess your not coming to school tomorrow?" asked Yolie taking Hikari's eyes off Takeru and facing her.

"Of course i'm coming to school..I need something to occupy my time," Hikari answered.

"Cool...so how are your grades coming?" she asked getting a little curious.

"Nothing but A's and B's..like always," Hikari said smiling cheerfully at Yolie.

"I'm jealous I have one A...and the rest low B's," Takeru said chimming in on the conversation.

"Well i'm fin to go because Ken is supposed to be calling me," Yolie said getting off the bed and stood on her feet.

"Ok Yolie...i'll see you later," Hikari said waving bye to her friend along with Takeru as Yolie exited the room. After she l

eft Takeru stood up and walked towards the window peering out at the city under him. Hikari watched him as he looked

and noticed that something was bothering him.

"Takeru? whats wrong?" she asked and he turned to her and shook his head slowly.

"Nothing..i'm fine," he replied then turned back to his view.

"If it's about today...i'm sorry," Hikari said thinking she knew why he was sad.

"It's not that," he said a he crossed his arms and looked back at her.

"Then what is it?" she asked getting a little irritated at his short replies.

"Hikari..I..I shoulda told you this before," he said getting a little nervous.

"What? what should you have told me?" she asked with her irritation turning back to worry and he walked back over to

her bedside as he looked at her.

"..I can't tell you because you'll get worked up and you nor the baby needs it," he said with a knot feeling in his

stomach.

"Takeru..please tell me ok...I promise I won't get worked up," she said hoping he would confide in her.

"I..Hikari..I just know something that.." he said afraid to go on.

"Please tell me...so I could help you through it," she pleaded grabbing his arm. Takeru became silent as he looked

towards the ground as if he was seeking its advice and Hikari tugged at his arms a little trying to get his attention. He

looked up at her as he bit his lower lip and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Please Takeru..please," she said pleading with him again letting him know she was there for him.

"Hikari...I..I saw your dad that night...when he got killed," he said finally opening up to her and she let go of his arm as

she looked at him.

"You saw my dad?" she asked and he slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah..I did," he said quitely as Hikari closed her eyes and layed back on her pillow.

"You saw him get killed?" she asked fighting back tears not knowing what she felt right now.

"No..I saw him before...and after he got killed," he said feeling even more sorry he didn't tell her. Hikari turned her head

away from Takeru looking at the plain white wall and Takeru was hurt when she did that. The room was completely

silent as she kept staring at the wall and she couldn't hold back her tears.

A/N Sorry this chapter is late but I just started back school so i'm balancing my school work and completing the story and I will complete this story so don't worry i'm not leaving yall hanging. Plus i'm working on another story...so review about this chapter. And next chapter hopefully is coming soon!!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Im back with a new chapterhope yall enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

...

"Hikari..look..i'm so sorry that I didn't tell you before," he said as she kept looking at the wall.

"You know..when you came into the house you didn't tell me nothing," she said still facing the wall feeling a little

betrayed.

"Because we were arguing about Rema...I wanted to tell you but you wouldn't talk," he said pleading his case with

her.

"Why didn't you tell me when we made up?" she asked now facing Takeru with tears.

"Believe me..I was but thats when Tai called," he replied trying to get closer to her.

"How did you see him?" she askedwiping the tears away from her eyes and he gave out a little sigh befoe answering.

"Before I came home that day to check on you I stopped by the diner to pick up my check," he started off then stopping

to make contact with her eyes then continued on," He came in and saw me and he came up to me..."

...

Flashback at the diner...

Takeru stood at the counter waiting for his boss to return with his check but still was worrying about Hikari and how

she was acting towards him today.'I don't know whats wrong Hikari but I will figure it out,' Takeru said to himself while

staring off into space and then felt someone tap on his shoulders bringing him out of his deep thoughts. Takeru turned

around to see Mr. Yagami standing behind him and he looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

"Hi Takeru," he said clearing his throat a little.

"Hi Mr. Yagami," Takeru replied a little freaked out because this was the first time he ever seen him since Hikari had

gotten pregnant.

"So how are you?" he asked as he began pulling out a cigarette from inside his jacket.

"Good sir," Takeru replied not knowing if he should run or not.

"Can we sit down," he said not really asking him but telling him and Takeru obliged. After finding a table Mr.Yagami

pulled out his lighter that looked as if it had his initials carved in snd it was shiny silver. Takeru tapped his fingers on

the table lightly ready to take on any wrath Mr.Yagami has against him.

"Look Mr.Yagami...I know that you are pretty dissappointed with me and Hikari ..but I want you to know that-" Takeru

stared but Tom put his hand up.

"Yes I am dissappointed..and I know you will take care of her...I trust you," he said flat out lighting up the cigarette

and taking a puff of it.

"Thankyou sir...I will do anything for her," said Takeru starting to relax in the presance of Mr.Yagami.

"When she started dating you she changed..but in a good way..somehow before she was dating you she never really

too much showed her feelings..I know she would tell you but not us..but somehow you reached her in a way me and

her mother couldn't have..thankyou for that," Tom said puffing the cigarette.

"Listen Mr.Yagami..Hikari thinks highly of you and she loves you..she talks about you everyday..and I hope i'm a good

enough father to my child as you are to Hikari...I hope I will be as good as you someday...I admire you in so many

ways sir," Takeru said as Tom looked at him with amazement in his eyes.

"I said the same thing to my father..you know he gave me this lighter when I was 18..it was his..i'm giving it to Tai at the right time," he said softly.

"Mr.Yagami...I love your daughter so much that it kills me to see her hurt," Takeru said as Tom put out his cigarette.

"Don't worry about her mom...things have been hectic around there way before Hikari had gotten pregnant," said Tom

placing the lighter on the table.

"I just hate to see her and her mom at each other," said Takeru scratching his head as Tom looked at his watch.

"I know..umm...I have to go..i'll see you around Takeru," Tom said while getting up and he and Takeru shook hands.

"Yes sir," Takeru replied and Tom walked out the diner. Takeru then noticed that Mr.Yagami left his cherished lighter on

the table and tried to call after him but he didn't hear Takeru.'Oh well..i'll give it to him when I get my check' he thought

to himself while getting up from the table walking over to the front counter. About ten minutes later Takeru walked out

of the diner with his check in hand but with one thing on his mind, to return Mr.Yagami's lighter. The apartment wasn't

far from the diner where Takeru worked. Going up the flight of stairs Takeru felt strange for some reason and didn't

know why he did. He then heard some kind of noise coming from back down the flight of stairs. Being Takeru he rushed

back down the stairs to see if anyone needed help or something. All of a sudden Takeru placed his back to the wall

when he saw a figure running away quickly and his heart began to race hoping the figure didn't see him and luckily

they didn't.Takeru then heard footsteps and then a loud scream so Takeru peered around the corner to see a woman

stand over a body that wasn't moving and he quickly realised that it was Mr.Yagami. Takeru quickly held both hands up

to his mouth to suppress a loud cry and quickly turned on his heels and ran. 'Oh no! thhis can't be real' he thought to

himself while running home.

end flashback

"I just ran all the way home and when I came in you were mad and didn't want to talk to me. Believe me Hikari I tried

to tell you but you bombarded me with acusations that I was messing around with Rema. I'm so sorry I..I really am,"

he finished and she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I..I forgive you," she said sitting up as he felt a wave of relief sweep his heart.

"But..I still carry this around," he said pulling out a small object and Hikari beamed at it.

"Is that..is that my dad's lighter?" she asked as he placed it in her delicated hands.

"Yeah..like I said he wanted to give it to Tai..and I think you should do it," he said running his hands throuugh her light

brown hair.

"Thankyou Takeru...I will give it to him," she said as he leaned in to try to kiss her but stopped to see if she really

wanted it and she nodded. Takeru brought his lips to met her soft pink lips what he thought was perfect. Hikari broke

the kiss and placed a hand on her boyfriend's smiling brightly.

"You know what? no matter what that man says Tom Yagami is my father," she told him as he nodded his head in

agreement then soon realised what she had just said to him.Takeru scratched his head a little in confusion thinking he

probably heard her wrong 'of course he's her dad' he thought to himself.

"Uh..Hikari he is your dad," he said while she smiled at his expression on his face.

"Yeah he is," she said and the door to the room came opened and in popped Ms. Takaishi with flowers in her hand and

a bright smile.

"Hi..how are you feeling honey?" she asked walking over to her son and his pregnant girlfriend.

"Great once I come home and relax," Hikari replied as Nancy gave her the flowers.

"Me too," said Takeru kissing her forehead and Hikari blushed a bright shade of red.

"So when can you come home?" Nancy asked motioning Hikari to lean up so she could fluff her pillow.

"Today..because I have school in the morning..don't want to miss it," she said leaning back again into a fluffed pillow.

"Nope..you don't want that," Nancy said as she smiled to her young son and he returned the smile while holding

Hikari's hand.

...

A/N sorry the chapter is so late coming but I hope you guys are still reading this and plus as I said i'm working on a new story.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I'm starting to upload my chapters faster so I won't keep you waiting. And if I do i'm sorry just buisness and school. So here is the next chapter of Hikari's Big Problem.

...

Walking through the halls of Odaiba High Hikari and a couple of her friends were on their way to their next class when

Rema and a group of her friends had walked by without looking or saying nothing to them. Shannon looked at Hikari to

see if she noticed but Hikari wasn't even paying attention to the situation.

"Uh...Kari..Rema just passed you and didn't even say nothing," she said as the other two girls nodded.

"Oh..ok," Hikari said while smiling as if she didn't really care about that.

"Anyway..so did you guys hear? Davis and some guy named Ken who goes to college were fighting," said Shannon as

Hikari looked at her shocked.

"What? why?" was all Hikari said not really knowing why two bestfriends would fight and she didn't hear about it.

"Yep..it happened yesterday..Ken came home for break and he saw Yolie and Davis kissing," explained Nika as

Shannon nodded.

"I was out the hospital three days ago..so I should of heard about it," said Hikari a little mad because Yolie never said

nothing about it.

"Yeah well...it happened," said Shannon as they walked into class together finding their seats. All through class Hikari

couldn't wait to get home so she could call Yolie and ask her why she didn't feel the need to tell her?Plus she was

going to call Davis and ask him the same thing.

...

Hikari and Takeru were walking home from school today. He didn't have practice nor did he have to work and Hikari

was so happy to be spending the rest of the day with him. Grabbing her hand Takeru stopped making her stop with

him. And he glanced at the display window that had a cute baby crib in it.

"I can't wait for our baby to come," he said softly as Hikari smiled and held his hand tighter.

"Me neither..we are-" but the sound of Hikari's cell phone broke up a happy momment and she sighed and answered it

seeing it was Tai.

Hello she answered still holding on to Takeru's hand as he looked at the crib again.

Hey..umm..I went by the apartment today to confront mom said Tai as Hikari and Takeru began walking again.

I thought you were going over their when I was in the hospital? she asked walking across the non-busy street.

I did but she wasn't home so I just went on my date he explained as he was sounding little mad.

Tai whats wrong? she asked getting a little worried for her brother.

Nothing..it's just when I went to see her today the manager told me she packed up and left he said as Hikari stopped

dead in her tracks.

What?why would she do that? she asked as Takeru came in front of her with worry.

I don't know..but something is going on he said as Hikari looked at Takeru.

Look..i'll call you back later she said hanging up before he could reply and Takeru cupped her chin as she looked at him.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" he asked rubbing his thumb against her bottom lip.

"My mom..she just picked up and left," she said as Takeru looked at her then shrugged.

"So..this is good for you darling..i'm not trying to sound mean but I just feel that you don't need the stress," he said as

she looked at him with shock.

"But..she's my mom," she said and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah she's your mom..but you do not need any kind of stress and she's giving that to you," he said sounding

concerned.

"I guess your right..I need to think about our little family," she said bringing her hand to her stomach.

"Yeah..so lets go home..i'll fix you some tea..help you study..then cook some dinner...and draw you a nice warm bubble

bath," he said sweetly smiling at her.

"But what about your mom?" she asked blushing at his thoughtfulness.

"She is out of town until sunday," he said bringing her into a loving hug.

"Ok..but when I get home I have to call Yolie and-"but Takeru shook his head.

"No your not..you do not need to be worried about other peoples buisness in your condition," he said sternly.

"But don't you know what happened?" she asked shocked at what he said.

"Yes I do..but Yolie doesn't want you worked up..so come on ok," he said softly grabbing Hikari's hand walking home.

Hikari thought that Takeru was right about not calling Yolie. Because she could possibly say something that Hikari didn't

like and they would argue. Once home Hikari headed to her room placing her small pink bookbag on the floor and layed

on her bed waiting for Takeru to come in with the tea and they could study together. She always loved that about him.

He would make her feel like a queen and he said he always seen her as a queen so treated her like one. Even when

they weren't dating he would do something so wonderful that would make every single girl wonder why their boyfriend

doesn't do that for them. Like one time when Hikari had broken up with her last boyfriend, Takeru came over and made

her hot chocolate and he told her to talk to him about how she was feeling at that momment. She talked to him for

three hours straight and he never interruppted her nor feel asleep while she talked and that made her feel so good.

Takeru came into the room with two cups in his hands and she sat up so he could sit on her bed. Giving her the cup of

tea Hikari took a sip and smiled at him as he looked.

"I made it with honey and lemons..just how you like it," he said sitting down beside her.

"I love you so much Takeru..you always know what to do," she said scooting closer to him laying her head on his

shoulder sipping the tea again.

"I love you too...light" he said softly and Hikari couldn't help but giggle. He hadn't called her that in years since their

digidestined days and her heart melted.

"Takeru? did you ever get a chance to talk to the college coach and get that apartment?" she asked looking up at him

and he smiled.

"As a matter of fact..yes..I talked to him yesterday after work and he said we have it," he replied and she returned the

smile he gave her. After drinking their tea and studying Takeru went into the kitchen leaving a sleepy Hikari asleep on

her bed with a book beside her silently snoring. Takeru looked through the counters for some pepper and spotted it.

'Fix Hikari something good so she can relax' he thought to himself chopping up the onions feeling tears come down his

cheeks. Hikari woke up to the smell of food and she smiled remembering Takeru was cooking for her. She rose out of

bed and began walking out of her room rubbing her eyes. Takeru saw her come out the room and he placed the food

on the table and walked up to her as she walked into his arms.

"Hey...ready to eat?" he asked gingerly walking her to the table.

"Yeah..you know I am," she said as he pulled out a chair so she could sit down and in front of her was a plate of food.

"I made my t-bone steak with some steamed vegetables and your favorite..strawberry muffins," he said sitting in his seat as she smiled.

"Thankyou," she said as she began to eat the delicious meal Takeru prepared for them. After dinner Hikari relaxed in

her promised bubble bath. Takeru was in his room reading a comic book and was listining to his cd player. After taking

a relaxing bath Hikari placed on her pink robe and she walked out the bathroom towards Takeru's bedroom. When she

looked in she saw that he didn't notice she was in there because he was to occupied reading and lip singing. She went

over to him and he saw her and pressed pause on his cd and placed his comic book on his side dresser smiling at her

as she layed beside him.

"How was your bath?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"It would of been great if you were in there with me," she said with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh..that's nice," he said blushing and she turned in his arms.

"I'm calling Yolie tomorrow..ok," she said turning serious as he nodded.

"Ok...but don't argue with her," he replied and she nodded her headd in understanding why he said it.

"I'm ready for bed," she said sliding under the covers with him.

"It's too hot to sleep with your robe on..here use my shirt," he said passing her a shirt from his side of the bed.

"Uhh...is that dirty?" she asked frowning and he laughed at he expression.

"No it's not...I just took it out cuz I thought about wearing it but I didn't," he simply said as she took the black shirt.

"Ok," was all she said and she took off her robe and replaced it with the black shirt that came to her thighs.

"Goodnight," said Takeru turning off his dresser lamp as she snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight," she said before giving him a short loving kiss and fell asleep in his arms.

...

A/N Sorry if it's short but hey I had a writers block on this one. But review on this chapter!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Sorry this chapter is so late but i've been sick and you know how that goes.  
Well I hope i'm not letting you guys down with the story. So here is the chapter hope you enjoy it.  
And I do not own Digimon or the characters.

Coming inside the apartment after school Hikari walked into the livingroom and dropped down on the couch in

exaustion. Takeru had practice for about two hours then he had to go to work and wouldn't be home until 10 o'clock

that night so she was home alone the rest of the day. She then grabbed the house her cell phone and dialed Yolie's cell

number. 'She sure has some explaining to do' thought Hikari as she heard the ringing on the other end and Yolie picked

up.

_Hello_ said Yolie in a low voice.

_Yolie..what happened between you in Ken? and why were you and Davis kissing_? Hikari asked getting straight to the point.

_Me and Ken broke up because Davis is so stupid_ she replied in a low tone.

_But why did Davis kiss you_? Hikari asked again trying to see what was going on.

_He was really wasted that day and he told me that he liked me and he kissed me_ she said summing up all the details.

_What did you tell Ken_? Hikari asked while she heard Yolie break down and cry in the background.

_I told..him..that it..it was..all Davis' fault..that he kissed..me _she said sobbing into the phone.

_Why was Davis even drunk to begin with? but don't worry Yols..you two will be back together_ Hikari said reassuringly to her bestfriend.

_I hope your not mad at me for not telling you what happened_ Yolie said clearing up her sobs.

_I was...but I don't need stress_ said Hikari smiling as Yolie let out a soft laugh. Yolie and Hikari had talked on the phone

for about another hour or so before saying bye. Hikari rose to her feet and walked into her room. Sitting down she

noticed her ankles were getting swollen due to her current condition so she laid down and decided to stay off her feet

the rest of the day. Leaning against the backboard of her bed Hikari turned on the tv in her room to help her relax

some and she heard the front door close. She immediatedly sat up and saw Ms. Takaishi peaking her head through the

door.

"Hi..how are you feeling?" Nancy asked coming into the room.

"I'm good..I passed my math test today," replied Hikari turning off the tv.

"That's great...so Takeru has practice today?" she asked sitting on the bed beside Hikari.

"Yea..and he has to go to work for a couple of hours," said Hikari sighing at the thought.

"Well..he's trying to provide for you and his child," Nancy said looking at Hikari.

"I know..and i'm thankful for that," Hakari said smiling at Nancy.

"Well...i'll be in the dining room typing my story up," said Nancy getting up as Hikari turned the tv back on. After hearing

the door close Hikari began thinking'providing for me and our child..wow I never thought about that'. Hikari reached

over and grabbed her cell phone and started dialing familiar numbers.

_Hello..may I speak to Takeru_? she asked to the voice on the other end and around two minutes later Takeru picked up.

_Hello_? asked a tired Takeru over the phone with the sound of dishes clattering in the background.

_Hey..how's it going_? she asked feeling her heart drop at the sound of his voice.

_Ok...I have to stay after to clean up_ he said yawning as Hikari started to feel bad.

_I'm sorry that i'm putting you through this mess_ she said quitely into the phone.

_What? oh Hikari you shouldn't be..i'm doing it because I love you_ he said in a soothing voice.

_I can't help it...damn hormones_ she said giggling a little as Takeru laughed.

_Listen..how about this weekend since i'm off we go to the zoo_ he suggessted as Hikari smiled at him remembering the

zoo. She always loved to go there and Takeru knew it. So on their first date he had took her to the zoo and she had

had a good time there with him.

_Sure..I would love that_ she said still smiling at him for being thoughtful.

_Ok..then that's settled...well let me get back to work..i'll see you later..love you_ he said from the other end.

_Love you too..bye_ she said then heard a click on the other end letting her know he had hung up. Hikari felt much

better now that she had talked to Takeru and she couldn't help nut feel everything was going to be ok.

Later on that night Nancy had went to bed while Hikari stayed up waiting for Takeru to return from work. Hearing the

door open Hikari immediately turned her head to see Takeru coming in the apartment with a small shiny gift bag in his

hand. Hikari had risen up off the couch and walked over to him and he placed a kiss on her cheek and she blushed

feeling his soft lips against her skin. Takeru took her hands and walked her over to the couch smiling.

"What's in the bag Takeru?" she asked as she kept giving glances at the suspicious bag.

"You will have to wait and see in three weeks," he replied as she looked at him in confusion.

"Three weeks?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah...our anniversary," he said as he let go of her hand walking to the hall closet to place the small bag in.

"Oh..yeah..I totally forgot..you know with the doctors appointment and all," she said feeling bad that she forgot her

anniversary was coming up soon.

"That's ok babe...plus since were not going to the dance on that day neither I planned something else," he said

walking back over to her.

"What?" she asked anxiously as he scoffed at her.

"Can't tell you darling..come on let me tuck you in," he said as they walked off to her room.

"I am not a child Takeru," she said as he opened her room door and they entered the dark silent room.

"Oh well..i'm still doing it," he said lifting up the covers so she could get in which she willingly did.

"Sleep with me tonight," she said as he was turning around.

"Ok..I just have to take a shower," he said kissing her forehead then walked out the room. Hikari fell fast asleep as she

heard the water from the shower running. About ten minutes later Takeru returned to her room and saw that she was

peacefully sleep. He crawled under the covers with her and wrapped his arms around her precious body. He gently

placed a kiss on the sleeping beauties head and loved having their child between them as he fell asleep.

A/N I know it's short so please don't bite my head off. But other than that R/R.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Sorry for the long wait but here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters.

"Ha! I told ya..I told ya," said Takeru excitedly as he and Hikari walked out the doctors office and Hikari tried to calm

him down.

"Ok Takeru...the whole world now knows," she said covering his mouth with her hands. Hikari and Takeru have just

heard the news during the ulrasound that they were going to have a healthy baby boy. And as soon as the doctor

said that Takeru jumped around the room like a mad man caught on fire.

"Oh man...the Takaishi..well actually Ishida tradition is carried on," he said more quitely as Hikari shook her head.

"Takeru..you are so crazy," said Hikari as he pulled her into a loving hug.

"Crazy for you," he said kissing her on her forehead and she smiled happily.

"Today is our anniversary huh?" she asked breaking the hug and he nodded.

"And your going to love the surprise," he said giving her a wide devious smile.

"Takeru!" she exclaimed while swatting him on his arm.

"What! not that...but if you want-" he said but was cut off by Hikari swatting his arm again.

"Takeru we have been so happy together...I really apprieciate you," she said into his chest as she felt his heart beat.

"I apprieciate you to Hikari," he said hugging her in the middle of the doctor's office.

"You know too bad we're missing the dance," Hikari said as they continued to walk out the office and Takeru held the

door open for her to go out.

"Well its ok...I can't dance anyways," he said giving a light chuckle and Hikari softly nudged him with her elbow.

"So where are we going?" asked Hikari has she put a hand on her noticeble bump on her stomach.

"You'll see," was all Takeru said before smiling and Hikari couldnt help but wonder what he was planning.

After they had gotten back to the apartment Hikari waddled her way to the couch with Takeru right beside her. Nancy

had left to go to America on a follow up story and left the two young adults in charge on themselves. She felt like

'Hey the damage is done...what else could they possibly do?'. But Matt did drop by in the afternoons to check on them

because he still thought of them as kids.As Hikari sat down on the couch she quickly grabbed the remote from beside

her.

"Hey," said Takeru in surprise as Hikari giggled.

"Hey nothing...I am not going to watch basketball reruns," she said while turning on the television.

"Well who wants to sit around and watch sappy movies all day," he replied as Hikari flipped through the channels

ignoring him.

"Takeru is this how we are going to be when we do get married?" asked Hikari placing the remote beside her staring

into Takeru's ocean blue eyes.

"What you mean?" asked Takeru reaching over her to grab the remote from beside her.

"You know arguing over the tv and other things," she replied still looking at him.

"We're not arguing Hikari," Takeru answered confusingly as Hikari shook her head.

"No Takeru thats not the point...it's just-" she started but was stopped by Takeru's finger on her lips.

"Stop worrying about little hings like that...we are going to be fine," he said softly then leaned in trying to kiss her but

was interrupted by the doorbell ringing and Takeru cursed under his breath while Hikari giggled at his actions. Hikari

rose from the couch waddling to the door to open it. Takeru sat on the couch looking mad because someone had

ruined a special momment for him. Hikari opened the door and it revealed Yolie smiling like a mad woman stalking

someone.

"I have great news," she announced as she walked into the apartment with Hikari shaking her head.

"Hi Yolie...come on in," Hikari said sarcasticaly as she closed the door.

"Anyways...me and Ken are going to have lunch together tomorrow," she said sitting beside Takeru on the two

seated couch.

"Hi Yolie...nice of you to barge in my apartment," said Takeru smiling at Yolie.

"I am too excited to reply..but maybe we will work things out," Yolie said turning on the couch to face Hikari.

"Thats great Yols...I hope you guys do work things out," said Hikari as Takeru's ears jerked at what he had just

heard.

"Hold on a second...you and Ken broke up?" asked Takeru looking around to Hikari and than Yolie and the girls shook

their head.

"Takeru sometimes you can be so dense," said Hikari while placing both her hands on his face and squeezing his

cheeks together.

"We broke up two weeks ago Takeru," said Yolie as she took the remote from Takeru flipping throught the television.

"So what did you do?" he asked and Hikari and Yolie snapped their heads towards Takeru.

"What did I do?" repeated Yolie pointing to herself as Hikari slapped her hand behind Takeru's head.

"Hey! what was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot Hikari slapped.

"For being complete idiot," Hikari replied smirking at him him.

"First of all it's Davis' thick-headed self fault," Yolie said now standing infront of Takeru with her hands on her hips.

"What did Davis do?" he asked feeling a little nervous.

"He kissed me and Ken saw the whole thing," she said putting her hands straight in the air.

"Why did Davis kiss you?" Takeru asked trying to get things straight with what happened.

"I really don't want to talk about it TK," she replied sitting back down beside him.

"Ok...so im fin to go and leave you two together while I finish up with some last minute homework," Takeru said

getting up off the couch heading to his room.

"Ok...guess what I heard today Hikari," said Yolie after hearing Takeru's door close behind him leaving the girls alone.

"What?" asked Hikari sitting beside her bestfriend.

"Ok...Tai and Mimi broke up," she said as Hikari's eyes widened after hearing the news.

"What! Tai never told me that," Hikari said almost squeeking.

"Well...it happened yesterday...all I know Tai had a a red heeled pump thrown at him," she said waving her hand.

"Why didn't Tai tell me?" Hikari asked as Yolie put a hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"Thats why he didn't tell you," said Yolie now putting a hand to Hikari's stomach.

"I do get stressful somtimes huh?" Hikari asked now getting why.

"Yeah you do...but anyways what are you guys having?" Yolie asked changing subjects.

"A boy," Hikari heppilied replied as Yolie clapped her hands in excitement.

"Now I know what to buy my god-child," said Yolie as they heard Takeru's door creek open.

"Hey let's play a little game with mr.nosey," whispered Hikari and Yolie nodded in agreement.

"So Hikari are you still going to tell TK that it might not be his baby you're carrying?" asked Yolie surpressing a laugh.

"I don't know...but I really don't think he would notice if the baby doesn't come out looking like him," she said as they

heard the door creek a little again.

"How will you tell him it might be Davis' baby?" asked Yolie as Hikari kept a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling

then heard the room door bust open.

"IT MIGHT BE WHO'S BABY!" yelled Takeru whose face was red as fire then the girls busted out laughing at Takeru's

expression.

"We were just playing Takeru...or should I say Mr. Nosey," said Hikari as Takeru's face came back to his normal color

then he felt embarresed.

"Yeah...you must didn't think we didn't hear your door dufus," Yolie added as she and Hikari started laughing again.

A/N Ok sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have not forgot about it and I will finish with the story. So RR and the next chapter will be Hikari and Takeru's anniversary and you don't wanna miss what happened.


	17. Chapter 17

Takeru walked out his room with a huge million dollar smile on his face thinking about how the night might go for him and Hikari. Coming to

the end of the hallway he took a quick peek around the corner and saw Hikari looking through the window in deepconcentration. She had

on a light yellow dress that came down to the end of her knees, a light yellow hair clip that help some strands of her beautiful brown hair

in place and he thought to himself that she looked perfect. Hikari watched the city below her as she smiled waiting for Takeru to come out

his room.

"Hey," said Takeru as he came from around the corner and Hikari turned around to face him.

"Hi," she responded shyly blushing in a light shade of red.

"You look wonderful tonight Hikari...not saying that you don't look nice everyday..its just tha-" said Takeru babbling on as Hikari hushed him.

"I know what you mean...and thank-you," she said placing a finger on his lips as he smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as Hikari removed her fingers from his soft lips.

"Yeah," Hikari answered walking to the door as he followed. Grabbing his keys from the key rack Hikari stopped as she opened the door

and Takeru just looked at wondering what was looked up at Takeru then reached to the side of them grabbing a light jacket.

"I get cold easily," she said and Takeru chuckled knowing that it was true and she gets cold when no one else does. Putting on the jacket

she turned around going out the door and Takeru shook his head going out after her. After locking the door Takeru intwined his hands

with Hikari's hands and walked down the hallway side by side smiling. Getting out of the driver seat Takeru raced over to the passenger

side to help Hikar out. Takeru smiled as Hikari reached for hand for support to help her out of the car. After getting out of the car Hikari

and Takeru walked across the street to a well decrated and bright restaurant called the "Sparkleling Pearl". Hikari looked at the well

decorated building in amazement with lit sparkleling eyes.

" Takeru this place is so amaziing... how could you afford this?" she asked grabbing his arm and giving him a light squeeze.

" Well thank my mom for this..she and the manager are real good friends," replied Takeru as he opene the door for them. Coming up to a

slim yet tall half bald man standing beside a host table. Takeru rung the small bell on the desk to get his attention and the man faced

them.

" Takaishi.. party of two," Takeru said holding up two fingers at the waiter.

" Ok... follow me and i'll show you to your table," said the waiter walking away and Takeru and Hikari followed close behind.

"Thank-you," said Hikari as the waiter showed them where they were to sit and the waiter walked away.

" Here you go my lady," said Takeru holding out a chair for her to sit down. Hikari smiled as she sat down and Takeru walked huridly

around the table to get to his seat. After he sat down a woman with pink hair walked up to the table smiling and Hikari smiled wider upon

seeing her.

"Mimi... what are you doing here?" asked Hikari as Takeru's eyes popped out.

"I work here now," said Mimi cheerfully showing off her uniform.

"Since when?" asked Takeru and Hikari laughed at his question.

"Since I got fired from the hospital..never take your eyes off a patient who still has a needle in his arm," she said getting out a notepad.

"What!" exclaimed Hikari as Takeru shook his head at Mimi's statement.

"Nevermind about that what would you like tonight?" asked Mimi as Takeru and Hikari grabbed for the long red menu on the table.

"Umm...i'll have the steak and potatoes please," said Takeru giving his menu to Mimi.

"And i'll have the umm...ceasar salad," said Hikari after scanning through the menu and handing it to Mimi.

"Okie dokie....i will be back with your drinks...which is?" asked Mimi

"Oh yeah...ummm pink lemonade please," said Hikari as Takeru nodded his head meaning he wanted the same.

"Ok," said Mimi giving them a wink and walking away leaving the two alone at the table. Takeru glanced up to see Hikari looking at him

with a twinkle in her eyes and Takeru just flashed her a smile while reaching across the table to grab her hands giving them a light

squeeze.

"This is just wonderful Takeru...I love you so much," said Hikari giving off a little blush.

"I love you too and the night isn't over yet," replied Takeru pulling back his hands. After Mimi bought their drinks and their food Hikari and

Takeru laughed the whole night talking about old memories of the digital world, school, and of course Davis. Takeru was getting more and

more nervous as the night progressed while toying around with the object in his pocket that could shape his and Hikari's life forever. Hikari

noticed Takeru turning a little pale as she peered across the table to see that his plate still had half the food on it.

"Takeru are you ok? you usually have your food wolfed down by now," said Hikari giggleling lightly as Takeru looked at her and smiled.

"Umm just have alot on my mind now sweetie," he answered sliding up his plate.

"Like what?" asked Hikari getting a little worried.

"Like the rest of our lives...where we will be...all of that," he said holding onto the small box in his pocket.

"Well I don't know but I do know we will be together," she said poking her fork at her salad.

"Exactly...and I want to make that official Hika," he said and Hikari quickly noticed he was serious because he called her Hika.

"What do you mean Takeru?" she asked as he got up from his seat and walked over to Hikari getting down on one knee infront of her.

Hikari couldn't believe what she was seeing right there and now. Takeru pulled out a small light blue box out of his pocket and slowly

opened it.

"Hikari we have been through alot over the years...from being in the digital world, fighting the monsters, the whole having the baby deal,

to even you fathers death...what im trying to say is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...Hikari will you-" he

started but Hikari pulled him into a tight hug screaming yes for the whole resturaunt to hear and Takeru stood up with Hikari still in his

arms.

"Oh Takeru...I love you," she said pulling him into a long kiss as everyone in the resturaunt began clapping. Takeru looked around blushing

as he place the small pink diamond ring on her finger. Hikari looked at the ring in aww bringing it closer to her face smiling at the diamond.

"I take it you like the ring huh," said Takeru as he looked at his now fiance as she gleamed up at him with a wide smile.

"Yes I sure do....I can't wait to be Mrs. Takeru Takaishi," she said giving him another kiss on the lips.

"Me too," replied Takeru pulling her into a loving warm hug.

Meanwhile at the Dance

* * *

"Hey Davis...wheres TK?" asked a kinda short guy with black hair who came up behind Davis.

"Umm...him and Kari went out somewhere Chad," replied Davis while pouring some juice in his cup.

"You know it's too bad Takeru had to knock up that Kamiya girl," said Chad with a cocky smile while giving Davis a nidge on his arm.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Davis said while sipping his drink.

"Hahaha yeah man...I mean he has to be held down with a kid...he shoulda worn protection..hahaha," said Chad giving Davis another

nudge almost causing him to spill his drink. Davis looked at Chad shaking his head at his comment and laughed a little.

"Oh don't be mad because your still a virgin Chad," Davis said cooly and Chad gave a little laugh.

"Oh yeah..well to tell you the truth I coulda slept with Dawn," said Chad grabbing a cup to get something to drink.

"How?" asked Davis not believing what he heard because Dawn was more popular than Hikari and she only wanted to date Takeru. Dawn

also hated Hikari because she was the one who ended up dating Takeru which everyone wasn't that surprised that Dawn liked him.

"It was when Hikari and Takeru hooked up but I found out that she only hooked up with me because they were together," said Chad.

"No way.....Dawn used you...you of all people... hell she coulda used me," said Davis picking up his drink and taking a sip.

"Hey man im pretty charming to some girls," Chad said flashing Davis a scheesy smile.

"To some girls....more like the ones with no self-esteem," said Davis and chad gave him the finger and Davis laughed hysterically.

"Hey I bet I could get...hmmmm....ummmm....Rema," said Chad as he pointed out a perfect target.

"Rema...ha!...she would eat you alive like you were nothing," said Davis sipping his juice again.

"Wanna bet?" asked Chad pulling out some yen as Davis looked at Chad's hand.

"Sure man..why not," Davis said while going in his pocket in search for some yen. Chad turned around and sprayed some breath spray in

his mouth as Davis waved the smell away from his face and Chad turned back around and began walking up to Rema as Davis looked on.

Chad approached Rema from behind while she was dancing and Chad came infront of her dancing to catch her attention and flashed her a

smile.

"Hi Rema...you are looking beautiful tonight," said Chad as Rema stopped dancing and gave Chad a weird look.

"And who are you?" she asked with a disqusted look on her face.

"Im Chad...I have 3rd period Science with you," he said while he kept on dancing and Davis looked on with amusement.

"Chad? it doesn't ring a bell," she said not even trying to think about if she knows him or not.

"Ummm the guy that accidently made the stink bomb," he replied scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

"Oh yeah...your the idiot who caused my hair to smell like foot fungus for a week," she said angrily getting a little loud.

"Actually no...and I said sorry to the class," he said smiling nervously and she turned red from anger.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!" she screamed and Chad quickly scurried back over to Davis.

"Get away from me you freak," teased Davis while laughing at what just happend.

"Man Rema is played out anyway...she's not in," said Chad and Davis gave Chad a look.

"So you think its any better to get turned down by someone who is played out?" asked Davis putting a hand on Chad's shoulder

"What ever...hey lets go and find some ladies," said Chad as he walked away from Davis.

"Hey man give me my yen!" yelled Davis following Chad into the sea of students who were dancing.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the long wait but had to get a new computer so you should know how that goes. I will try and update more chapters for yall

bye


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor the characters in it except for those i made up

* * *

Hikari woke up in the morning from all the laughter in the next room. She then realised it was Takeru in the other room with someone else

so she quickly rosed from her bed walking towards her room door. Walking out her room she heard Davis' voice loud and clear as usual.

"Chad was so embarressed dude... you shoulda been there," Davis said wiping a tear from hi eye from all the laughing.

"Believe me Davis that isn't going to be the only time Chad embarrassess himself," said Takeru running his hands through his hair as Hikari

came in the living room smiling towards Takeru. Davis rolled his eyes and pointed his finger in his mouth as if he was trying to throw-up.

"You guys are totally sappy," Davis complained and Takeru threw a couch pillow at him.

"Davis did Takeru tell you the good news?" asked Hikari as she sat between the two best friends.

"What? that he's a jack ass," said Davis looking at Takeru.

"No Davis," Hikari said throwing the pillow at his head that Takeru had threw at him.

"He's a sappy jack ass," Davis responded while throwing the pillow right back at her.

"No you jerk...he proposed," Hikari said as she gave a little blush and Davis' mouth dropped at her news. Takeru gave off a little faint laugh

as Davis took a momment to try to run what he just heard through his mind again and you could hear nothing but silence in the room.

"But you guys are still in high school," Davis said turning to face Hikari.

"We know Davis...but we're not getting married anytime soon," Takeru said putting an arm around HIkari.

"Yeah...and plus me and Takeru are going to the same school and we could get an apartment together," she added and Davis fell silent.

"Davis..we really want to do this," Takeru said as Hikari nodded her head at his statement.

"Well...i'm behind you guys all the way and i'll make sure to buy the blender," Davis joked as Hikari hugged him. Later that day Hikari went

with Yolie to the mall to window shop for dresses. Hikari knew that she and Takeru wouldn't be walking down the isle anytime soon but it

was fun for her and Yolie to window shop for dresses. Yolie quickly spotted a long white gown in the window of a department store and

she smiled at the site of it. Hikari looked at the expression on Yolie's face wondering what had caught her attention like that and she saw

it.

"Wow Hikari this would be perfect for you," Yolie said as she grabbed Hikari's hand.

"Don't you think white is a little too late?" Hikari asked pointing to her stomach which was carrying a child.

"Well don't you mean way late...and who cares come on," Yolie said dragging Hikari into the store. The store was filled with women franticly

searching for the perfect dress for their perfect day. Yolie and Hikari looked around and spotted the dress the saw in the window.

"This is it Kari...the perfect dress for you," Yolie said as Hikari shook her head in disagreement.

"No Yolie I really don't want to do white," Hikari said as Yolie held her head down in defeat. Right when they were going to exit the store

Hikari heard a woman's voice that sounded familiar in the store yelling her head off. She faced the front desk where all the commotion was

coming from and saw a woman at the desk yelling and banging her fists on the desk giving the store clerk fright everytime her fists

pounded.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE JUST IDIOTS IN THIS STORE!!" the woman yelled as security started to come in the store.

"Ma'am we are sorry it must of been some mix-up," the store clerk said trying to calm the woman down.

"Hikari that sounds like your-" Yolie started as Hikari stepped beside her.

"my mom," Hikari quietly said as she pulled Yolie to the side behind the rack of clothes.

"What is your mom doing here in this store?" Yolie asked as she and HIkari looked on to see Hikari's mom.

"I don't know," Hikari said as her mother turned around and started walking out the store which was right behind them. Hikari and Yolie

slowly circled around the rack of clothes infront of them trying not to let her see them. After she exited the store Yolie and Hikari crept out

from behind the rack looking at Hikari's mom leaving the store very unsatisfied. Hikari quickly took out her cell phone and looked for Tai's

number so she could text him what she had just recently saw while Yolie just watched Hikari hurridly search for her phone.

*Tai u will never guess who I just seen* Hikari texted and sent it to her big brother and a minute later she recieved a message.

*What?* he said in the text.

*I just saw mom in the wedding dress store* she texted back as her and Yolie started walking out the store.

*Wow wonder who the unlucky bastard is?* Tai replied and Hikari let out a slight chuckle. Hikari placed her cell phone in her purse as Yolie

drove off from the mall.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Takeru layed his head on table after a long day at the diner as some of the waitresses came from the back after counting their tips for the

day. Takeru turned his head and looked through the glass window when I big sign caught his attention. A man holding his new bride out of

the church with smiles plastered on both their faces and Takeru quickly imagined himself and Hikari in the happy newly wed couples place.

A faint tired smile was painted on his face when he heard the bell on the diner door dinged which let him know someone was either coming

in or going slowly turned his head to see Hikari at the front waving at him and he quickly rose from the booth to give her a hug and Hikari

graciously accepted and added a kiss to it.

"How was work?" Hikari asked as Takeru slid his hands down to each side of her hips.

"Long...ha....but it was ok," Takeru said as he smiled at Hikari.

"So I have some things to tell you..when we get home...so come on," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the diner.

"Hikari...slow down im tired," Takeru whined as Hikari pulled him further down the street in the dark only dimmed by the street lights

alongside the road. They arrived home ten minutes later to an empty aparment because Nancy was out on a business trip in Kyoto for an

interview with Japan's greatest movie director. Takeru strolled into the kitchen turning on the light so that he could see where he was

going and went to the refridgerator.

"Takeru guess who I saw in the wedding dress store today?" Hikari asked quizically as Takeru grabbed a can of soda from the

refridgerator.

"Who?" he asked now turning to face her with a concerned expression on his tired handsome face.

"My mother...in a wedding dress store," she said throwing her hands in the air and turning around walking to the livingroom with Takeru

behind her.

"Wow thats...uhhhh....weird" he replied sitting on the couch and turning on the television.

"I know..she is just so heartless...just a year ago my life was completely opposite of what it is now....," she started as she leaned in

towards Takeru "I was not pregnant, my mom was the perfect housewife, my dad was alive and working as the best accountant in his firm,

and Tai well Tai is still Tai.. but my life was just so balanced Takeru," she said as tears fell down her cheeks and Takeru softly wiped the

tears away.

"Dont worry Hikari...things will get better ok," Takeru said assuringly to his love and kissed the rest of her warm tears away.

"I know Takeru but its ust...ohhhh....wow," Hikari yelped with a surprise look on her face while holding her stomach.

"Hikari whats wrong?" Takeru asked and Hikari placed Takeru's hands on her belly and smiled before kissing him.

"Your son is kicking," she said gleefully as Takeru smiled as he felt the little taps and for the rest of the night Hikari and Takeru satyed on

the couch while enjoying their babies movement.

* * *

A/N Sorry it took me sooooooooo long to have this chapter done but my pc crashed again so hopefully I will not have yall waiting again like that Read and review!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Takeru and Hikari walked around the park hand and hand looking at the clear night sky and enjoying each others company. Hikari was now 7 months

pregnant and she was more than ready to have her baby with Takeru. Hikari and Takeru decidied to get married during the summer before they started

college and they would be able to get their own apartment. They couple decided to sit down so that Hikari could have a break from walking.

"Takeru? Do you think I would be a good mother to our baby?" she asked as they settled down on the park bench.

"Of course Hikari...you will be the best damn mother ever...and I know you will be better than your mother," he said wrapping his arms around Hikari.

"The thing is Takeru...out of all the battles we faced in the digi world...I am really scared of this," Hikari said as she leaned in towards Takeru.

"Well you have me..and you have Tai, Matt, Yolie, Sora, Mimi...hell you have all the digidestined behind you baby," he said reassuringly "and no matter

what our love will get us through this and I will support you anyway I can and I hope you know that," he added kissing her forehead softly then smiled.

"Thanks Takeru..I love you so much," Hikari gleemingly said as she kissed his lips and smiled at him. After their little talk they decided to walk back home

since they had school tomorrow and it was getting pretty late. That night Takeru laid in his bed thinking about everything Hikari had told him. 'I will always

be by her side no matter what..your my world Hikari' he thought as he turned on his side and looked at the clock sitting on his nightstand reading '11:37'.

* * *

After her first class Hikari went to her locker and saw Yolie with tears in her eyes and Hikari quickly shut her locker and went over to her best friend.

"Yolie? are you ok sweetie?" she asked as Yolie looked to Hikari and started crying harder and Hikari pulled her friend in a tight hug.

"Kkkkken..kkeeps brbrbringing the whhhole Ddddavis ttthing," Yolie said sobbingly as Hikari rubbed her friends bach soothingly.

"I thought you guys worked it out?" Hikari asked as she wiped her friends tears off her face.

"Yeah i thought we did to but apparently not," she said and Hikari suddenly looked confused on why Yolie was at school.

"Ummm Yolie what are you doing here anyways?" Hikari asked as Yolie got herself together.

"Oh..yeah..i'm helping out in the office as an extra side job..I just started crying because i texted Ken and he bought it up," she replied.

"Oh well go do your job Yolie and dont worry about Ken...he needs to get over himself," Hikari said as Yolie gave a faint smile. After hugging each other

they both went their seperate ways, Hikari going to math class and Yolie going to the office for her job. Luckily for this semester Takeru and Hikari had a

math class together and Hikari was really happy about it. As she walked in the room she didnt see Takeru in there and usually he was there before her, as

she sat down Morgan had sat beside her. Hikari and Morgan was seat buddies for that class and she got along with her, which was a shock because she

was friends with Rema. Takeru walked in class with Davis and their friend Kenny with smiles on their faces and Hikari wondered what they were smling at.

Takeru waved at Hikari and she waved back and blew him a kiss and he smiled at her lovingly. Soon the bell had rung and the teacher walked in with her

briefcase and coffee mug in hand.

"Ok class today we are learning Trigonometery...does anyone care to explain what trig means?" asked the teacher as she faced the class and saw

nothing but blanks.

"Why Miss. Turnue that is a very unappropriate word," Davis said shocking as they class started laughing.

"Davis I said trig not,....nevermind..sit down please," Miss. Turnue asked shaking her head at Davis' stupidity and started wriing on the chalk board.

"Miss. Turnue I was wondering if you had a boyfriend?" Kenny asked as Davis gave off a little laugh.

"Mr. Erins...I dnt think thats none of you business now is it?" the teacher replied back as the class laughed. During class Takeru and Hikari kept sneaking

glances at each other and smiling when they caught each other looking. Davis passed a note to Takeru and Takeru laughed when he read it 'You and Kari

are so sickening'. After class Kenny and Davis walked up to Hikari and Takeru, who was kissing in the hallway, and Davis places his arms aroung Takeru

playfully.

"Hey Teeks..today is the day when I start finding my porm date," Davis said as he gives Hikari a kiss on the cheeks.

"Oh yeah..who do you have in mind?" Kenny asked as Takeru and him did their little group handshake.

"Morgan," Davis replied looking to Hikari and she looked around seeing if he was staring at someone else and Takeru shook his head and laughed.

"Oh no Davis your not getting me into this...if you wanna go with her you ask her," Hikari as she opened her locker to put her books up.

"Ohhhh come one Kar...please please please...you just gotta do it," Davis said pleadingly to the young girl as she turned to him.

"No Davis..im not getting into this...its better if you ask her yourself," Hikari said as she took Takeru's hand in her and they walked off to class and Takeru

looked back at Davis and shrugged his shoulders. After Takeru dropped Hikari off at her next class he headed to gym class, Takeru's favorite class.

"Come on Tk you just gotta get Kari to ask Morgan for me," Davis said as they coming out the showers after gym.

"Davis no can do and you know Hikari can be stubborn sometimes and what she says goes," Takeru said as he rubbed deoderant under his arms and

Davis groaned loudly as Takeru gave ut a faint laugh. Davis turned to his gym locker and groaned again and Kenny walked up to him pattineg his back

playfully hard.

"Awwww dont worry Dai..im pretty sure you can find some low self esteem girl to go with you," Kenny said jokingly and Takeru and half the locker room laughed.

"Leave me alone Kenny..I like Morgan," Davis replied and Takeru quickly turned around to look at him with a confusing look on his face.

"Since when?" he asked and Davis sat on the bench in his towel and layed back with his hands covering his face and groaned again.

"Well since the beginning oof High School...she is cute and sweet," Davis told Takeru as Takeru put some boxers on under his towel and took the towel off.

"Davis you have so many crushes its rediculous," Kenny said giving him a concerning look as he ran his hands through his wet bruennete hair. After getting

dressed Takeru, Kenny, and Davis walked down to the cafeteria rushingly because they were hungry. Getting to line Takeru and Davis were racing to get

first in line and Davis accidently hit a large guy that was infront of him who he didnt see. They guy turned around and they could see it was Riley Toui the

start baseball player of the school and was considered very athelic and he was also considered a bully. He didnt like Davis and he sure as hell didnt like

Takeru and they knew it too.

"Uhhhh sorry Riley..didnt see ya there bug guy," Davis said with a little laugh as Takeru rolled his eyes.

"No problem Dai..but hey how about a truce huh," Riley said as he held out his hand for Davis to shake and Davis did just that as Davis tried to walk away

Riley pulled him back and Davis was face to face with him "you know what Dai how about I take back our truce and kick your brains in," he added and

Takeru got between them.

"Hey Riley he apologized...let it be," Takeru said as he stepped in Riley's face and Riley let out a little laugh then quickly swung and punched Takeru in the

face. As Takeru quickly stumbled back after the blow Davis jumped on Riley's back and Riley flipped Davis over on his back. Everyone in the lunch room

screamed 'fight fight' and Riley got on top of Takeru and tried to Punch him but Takeru rolled RIley on his back and punched his face in. Some of the

teachers stopped the fight pulling the two boys apart from each other. After the fight stopped all three of the boys were sitting in the front office and Hikari

soon came to the office after she heard what had happened.

"Takeru what happened to you," she said as she kneeled down to him and saw his bruised eyes and gently rubbed it.

"I'm ok babe really, just a little tiff," he said holding her hands and he smiled.

"Well this little tiff could get you in trouble mess up your scholarship with the college baby." she said as the principle came out his office and called for him

and Takeru quickly stood up and Hikari gave him a quick kiss before leaving the office. 'I sure hope this doesnt mess up his opportunity' she thought as she

left the office.

* * *

A/N will this fight effect Takeru's opportunity with that school scholarship

And sorry for the delay writers block but please RnR

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Yes I know im wayyyyyyy late with this chapter and I have not gave up this story or the other one! College life is very challenging lol but I do hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter of Hikari's Big Problem!**

**Disclamier : I do not own Digimon only my love for the show :)**

* * *

Hikari sat in her health class thinking about the conversation that Takeru was having with the principal about the fight. The whole school started spreading the news about the fight like a

wild fire and it made Hikari sick to her stomach. She was worried about Takeru possibly losing his scholarship for school and all the people around school could only worry about who beat

the crap out of whom. So far the rumors were Riley was defending himself because Davis pushed him or Takeru and Davis tried to jump Riley because they had enough of his bullying

ways. 'People can be so stupid' Hikari thought to herself.

"Psssst…hey Hikari is TK ok? I heard Riley punched him so hard he lost a tooth." whispered one of her classmates.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Hikari replied rolling her eyes at the boy. 'Point made' she thought to herself. When the bell rung Hikari gathered her things and walked fast out of her

health class to see if Takeru was out of the office. Hikari made her way down the crowded halls to see Davis at his locker with his head against it looking pale in the face. Hikari quickly

made her way over to him to check on him.

"Hey are you ok Davis? What happened?" she asked as she placed a hand on his back as he turned to her.

"I just got suspened for a week…..a week Kari….a freaking week..." he screeched with anger in his voice.

"I'm so sorry Davis...I wish there was something I could do," she replied rubbing his back soothingly.

"Yeah well there isn't…my parents are going to castrate me when they find out." Davis said as he walked off looking dumbfounded through the halls of the school. Hikari felt so bad for her

friend and then she immediately began to worry about Takeru. If Davis was suspended for a week may be so was Takeru. Walking to the office she stopped midway when she saw Takeru

sitting on the bench with his hands covering his face as he was leaned down into his lap. Takeru looked up to see Hikari approaching him and he gave her a weak smile and hello. She

immediately wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"What happened baby?" she asked as he let out a frustrated groan.

"I have been suspended for a week…I could lose my scholarship Hika," he replied to her as he ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair. "My mom is going to have a field day with

this mess…I have never been suspended before and I get it because of a stupid fight I somehow get roped into," he continued as Hikari watched him vent with concern in her eyes.

"Stupid Riley," she responded trying to lighten his mood and Takeru faced her and let out a little laugh. And speaking of the devil Riley walked out the principal's office with a smug look on

his face and stormed out the main office in record speed bumping into an unsuspecting nerd causing the nerd to fall down on his ass. And Riley kept walking down the hall without a care

in the world.

"Stupid dick," Takeru murmured as he got off the bench and helped his girlfriend up.

"I don't know if dick is the right word to describe him Takeru...that's an insult to all dicks," Hikari said as her and Takeru walked out the main office hand and hand. Passing through the

hallways they came face to face with Riley who was standing in the middle of the hallways with his arms folded looking mad.

"Thanks asshole…you got me suspended for a week," Riley accused as Takeru pushed past him with Hikari to his side and choosing to ignore him because Takeru did not need to get in

trouble again. "Don't you hear me talking to you?" Riley yelled causing people to stop and stare and Takeru kept walking as Hikari looked back at Riley while Takeru gently tugged her

along. As they came out the school Takeru stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Hikari with his deep ocean blue eyes piercing her.

"I hate that asshole," he simply said looking back at the school and he continued walking.

"What are you going to tell your mom?" Hikari asked as they were crossing the street to the student parking lot. Takeru only shrugged his shoulders and took out his car keys that was in his pockets.

"I don't know…but if I lose they scholarship…I don't know what I would do," he replied back after opening the passenger door for her. Hikari quickly slid in and buckled her seat belt as

Takeru opened hi side door and slid in as well before placing his seat belt on. Throughout the drive Hikari thought of ways to console her boyfriend she turned her head to look at him and

she could see a nice looking shiner forming under his eyes. She reached over and placed a finger to the forming bruise as Takeru flinched.

"We are going to have to ice that babes," she said as she took her hand away from his face.

"I know…bad thing about it Riley looks unharmed," he laughed as Hikari shook her head.

"You should here the rumors spreading about the fight," she said as she rubbed her stomach slowly.

"I don't even want to hear them Hika… I'm pretty sure they said me and Davis lost," he said turning on his street. Just then Hikari's cell phone went of playing her 'Lady GaGa Poker Face' song.

"Ughhhhh Hika you should really change that song you know I don't like it," Takeru complained as she started texting on her phone back to Yolie who was still crying over Ken at the moment.

"Well suck it up Chuck this is my phone so deal," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah well I still think you should change it," he said shaking his head as he stopped at the redlight.

"Jeez Takeru first you made me change my Justin Bieber song now I can't have this? You so don't have taste in music man!" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"If Justin Bieber is good music I should just cut my ears off now," he said as the light turned green.

"Whats wrong with Justin?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Umm Everything…good music is Kings of Leon..good music is B.O.B…good music is…hell good music anything compared to the Beaver," Takeru argued as Hikari scoffed at his statement.

"It's Bieber buddy," she said as Takeru rolled his eyes at her and they suddenly busted out laughing at their little playful back and forth banter. Takeru looked over to Hikari as she stopped laughing.

"Thanks Hika I really needed that…you're the best babe," he said leaning over to capture her lips with his and he turned back to his driving. As soon as the pulled up to the apartment

complex Takeru could see his mother's car in the parking lot and he groaned inwardly at the awaiting confrontation. Climbing up the stairs behind Hikari he slowly walked not looking

forward to talking to his mom about what happened. 'I hope Takeru doesn't get into too much trouble' Hikari thought to herself looking back. Opening the door Hikari slipped in the

apartment with Takeru not faar behind her. As she came further into the apartment Takeru silently shut the door behind them and placed the keys on the table.

"Takeru…Hikari? Is that ya'll?" asked Nancy as she came out her room closing the door behind her.

"Yeah mom," Takeru quickly replied as he made a beeline towards his room and Hikari to hers.

"I got an interesting call today…care to explain," Nancy asked following behind Takeru.

"Ughhhh mom I'm sorry but that jerk was about to pound Davis for no reason..plus he hit me first in my book that's self defense…and I was defending myself before I could get hurt…but

because of that I got suspended for a week and I could possibly lose my scholarship," Takeru quickly vented as Nancy looked on dumbfounded and trying to comprehend what her son

just told her and she shook her head.

"No I wasn't talking about that call…the call I was referring to is about this expensive phone bill," she said looking at him with shock. "YOU GOT SUSPENDED!" she yelled causing Hikari to shut her door.

"Ughh I should really let you explain thing before I stick my foot in my mouth," he said looking down.

"You never been suspended before," she screeched as Takeru closed his eyes tightly.

"He hit me first mom! What was I supposed to do? Go into fetal position on the floor," he said back.

"Yes…I mean no…but Takeru suspension? You could lose your scholarship hun," Nancy replied with a groan. Takeru sat down on his bed looking down at the green carpet on his floor as Nancy sat beside him.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say and his mother placed her hand on his ad smiled briefly.

"One thing I have taught you in life is never let anyone walk over you," she said and ran her hands through his hair. That's when she realized that even though he was having a child of

his own he still needed his mom just as much as that baby was going to need him and she smiled at that realization.

"Well I gotta get ready for work mom…love you…and I'm sorry for disappointing you," he said as he got up.

"You didn't disappoint me honey…let's just hope you didn't lose the scholarship," she answered getting up as well and they both looked to the door to see Hikari standing there smiling.

"The baby is kicking," she said excitedly as though it was her first time feeling him kick her and they both laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Well that just means it's time for Nana to make dinner," Nancy said as she walked out the room leaving Takeru and Hikari alone in his room. Hikari grabbed Takeru's uniform shirt off the

chair as she saw he was looking around for it and gave it to him smiling. Takeru quickly grabbed Hikari and kissed her lips.

"I love you and if I lose this scholarship I will really work my ass off to support you and him," he said.

"I love you too…and I believe in you Takeru," she replied hugging him tightly.

"Well I gotta get to work..since I'm suspended maybe I can work mornings too," Takeru said as he let go of his girlfriend and took off his school shirt and placed his uniform shirt on. Hikari

smiled and walked back to her room where she heard her cell phone go off again and saw that Yolie was calling.

_*Yes Yolie,* _she answered as she sat on her bed.

_*I tried calling Ken and he won't answer Kari… I'm scared*_ Yolie replied crying.

_*Well maybe he is sleep…I don't know what to say Yolie…just try to get through to him*_ Hikari said lying back on her bed and she heard Yolie starting to cry over the phone and she immediately felt bed.

_*Ok…I will email and text…whatever I have to do*_ Yolie said over the phone and hung up leaving Hikari looking at the screen of her cellphone. Hikari rolled over to her side and fell asleep

closely hugging her pillow to her body. 'I hope Yolie and Ken make it through' she thought to herself as she drifted off. As Takeru left the apartment he knew Hikari would be sleep so he

didn't bother her. It was like her everyday ritual, after school take a nap. Takeru walked down the stairs and decided he was going to walk to work today. Everyone always wondered

why Takeru never really drove his car around since that was a purpose for having one. He felt he always didn't need to depend on a car plus only uses it when Hikari doesn't want to walk

place. Walking down the busy streets Takeru thought about his scholarship. He needed to come up with a backup plan just in case things were screwed up. 'Stupid Riley' was all he

thought in his head. Takeru's phone beeped letting him know he had a text message ad it was form Ken.

-_I'm going to kill Davis_- K

-_So what else is new lol_- T

-_I'm serious..he wrecked my relationship_- K

-_The kiss thing? Come on man it was a mistake Davis is sorry_- T

-_Well he got a dose when I came there this weekend when I was on break_- K

-_Look man get over it...Yolie loves you…so stop being a jerk…ttyl_- T and Takeru ended the text conversation as he entered the diner. Walking all the way inside, Takeru stopped in his

tracks looking at the woman who was sitting in a barstool looking around. Hikari's mother in the flesh and it caught Takeru off guard for a bit but he then decided to walk up to her to figure out why she was here.

"Umm maybe you are in the wrong place Ms. Beth what are you doing here?" he asked as he approached her.

"Well I have come to talk to you," she simply said glaring her chocolate brown eyes at him. "I am getting married next month to the love of my life," she continued taking a sip of her drink.

"Married? Love of your life? Wow you sure move on fast," he replied scratching his head.

"Yeah well I just wanted you to let Hikari know since I can't stomach seeing her carrying your seed," Beth said as she placed the tip down on the bar.

"Listen… you can say whatever you want about me but you will not disrespect Hikari like that…for peep sakes she your daughter your own flesh and bone and you treat her this way!"

Takeru said with a clenched jaw and his hands squeezed into a tight fist.

"Well it is your fault we are like this… if you would have kept it in your pants she wouldn't be in this situation," she said standing tall in front of Takeru with fire burning in her brown eyes.

"Make sure you tell Hikari that she will have a new daddy now." As she walked off Takeru looked around and saw half the dinner staring at him. 'Wow my day just got better' he thought.

* * *

**A/N R and R people lol hope you enjoyed reading this chapter let me know what yall think. And the bigger mystery will soon be revealed someone illed Hikari's father...can you guess who?**


End file.
